Shattered Wars
by Speedygal
Summary: In The World Shattered Glass. There's a tale to be finished. A tale that lead to a bomb being created with a unigue mindset. A mindset that ha broad knowledge than anyone REALLY knows. Although in the future she has no clue how invovled she is in the war. This bomb's prototype is known to be The Seven Step Program. In the Beast War Era between the Maximals and Predacons.
1. Chapter 1: Maximals and Predacons

**"**_**My vision had finally came true. So true. I felt never-the-less complete because I was no longer just a bomb. I was a spark with a mind and image. My entireity is just a spark remaining from a dead shell. I could be returned to my body inside of a spark chamber as I have pleased for so long.**_

_** Now I had taken Megatron from the blast. They can't possibly lose one of their own. Harnessing the power took much time, the explosion, I had aniticipated it to be so strong that it would wipe out the entire city.**_

_** How wrong was I.**_

_** I remember how this all started. It all started. Just me. The Teenager in that purple long sleeved hoody. The energetic one. Who never stopped talking. I wasn't that usual girl. I didn't live with anybody when I first set foot into the Autobot phone call. That call that intiated everything. The call I had with Sari went a little like this:**_

_ I was watching a TV show being produced out at the outback. Mostly California TV show. I had my ball in my pocket. My phone jumbled right into it within my purple hooody's middle pocket. I was so intrigued into the production. Despite the recaps,flaws,and action._

_rRING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING._

_"Yello!" I said, holding the phone to my year. "This is I-Auto speaking!"_

_"Heeeeyy Ahhh Toooooooooooooo!" Came a older voice. A voice that once belonged to a girl I knew. I knew her from way back when Before I became a teenager. My eyes became wide.I accidently dropped the phone._

_I grabbed it._

_"OH-HAI!" I said, with a squeal. "HEY Sariiii! Hows it been?!"_

_"Fine!" The voice came back. "I recently got this upgrade andd...I have a little trouble with it. I heard you are half techno-Organic. Can you come to Detroit? it'll mean a lot to me."_

_I whistled._

_"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU REEE!" I said, squealing loudly. Right at the scene where they got it perfecty. They didn't hear it at the time. but now they have a blooper on set. Hahahaha. "Who told you?"_

_"A little bird." She said, her voice sounding sweet. "I sent you the cordinates to my place. my NEW place to your phone!"_

_"I'll see you there!" I happly said,ending the call. _

_"YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!" I said to the sky. For the past five Years, I've been living at a rental place wearing that same attire everday. I mean it can't come off. I can unzipp it. I just CAN'T take it off. It's part of shoes with a neon green poker thing. black leech jacket underneath. My neck thingy has a half red and blue spark oval below my neck several inches to the chest area. I rubbed the shape. Then I went to the nearest air port with my ball bumping against my other small collection stuff. _

_"HERE COMES AUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_**The Newstation's previous report about the aftermath of a explosion really sinks into me..now. Cause They found a giant Tarantual Skeleton, A Petrie Skeleton,A Scorpion skeleton, and a Large T-Rex protecting a small mummy like lion inside his clutch... that could have been a human.A Robot. A...insect before this. The clutch was so tight Megatron had to be called in and brought everyone to load the bones into seperate containers.**_

_**I figure The Ultimate Weapon for their story was Love. Entirely."-Shattered Glass SpeedStinger/Auto.**_

The Giant T-Rex is another Megatron. Per say. The Petrie Skeleton belongs to Terrorsaur. The Tarantual skeleton belonged to Tarantulas. This is stilk in the world Shattered Glass. This just goes inbetween a split deminsion. The great great great great great great great great great great great-Take a breath-great great great great great SEVERAL generations of great till the first generation. VERY yada yada ancestor of Ivy Underwood Autospring:**_ Leopride._**

How matter of speaking?

__The scene dives down following after a dark shaded Autobot ship. It's weapons are down. SHUT DOWN. The viewers scene cuts to servoes grasp down buttons and several hanging on. They seemed to have been attacked. Holes are everywhere. engines are shut down.

"Have we lost 'em?!"

"I believe so, Primal."

A handful of dark red opticed creatures come out the ship. They were immeatedly given new body forms from nearby residents. Except for monkeys. One became a overly big rat. Another turned into a cheetah that has darker color. A ryno being COMPLETELY dark ray. A gorrilla dark as night.

The Cheetah takers a step forward. He smelled foood. The being licked his lips. "Fooodddd."

The Rhyno transforms into his robot mode. He checked his arm that ha a radar. Not a sight of the Decepticons bumped onto his were in a location without any Gorilla became a gigantic transformer.

"This..is a new era,." The Gorrila, or more known as Optimus Primal, started. "Without Autobots and Decepticons. We'll tart our own faction. The Maximals...In OUR rule over the world." The gorilla laughed evily. Perhaps Cheetah is more known to be Cheetor. He chased after a more still developing version of monkeys across the pridelands. They almost had charactersitics similar to whales and uncomprehandable texture to fish on their skin.

The developing Monkeys fleed into forest.

The tremendous Cheetah ran after fur went flipped through the leaves. His feet met the ground.**OOH EHE OEH EOEH OEH EH E WAUAIHHHH** went the inhabitants screams. A monkey flipped over a energon crystal breaking it presented the first sign of strength.

Super strength.

The Energon shard sent a wave of life through the ground. A T-REX rose up gaining electrical swarms all over him. His skin became wayyyy lighter like a metal pole recently melted down. His armor turned incredible light. A Petrie shaped dinosaur get shocked by this electrocal occurence. It's eyes turned a light blue.A small tarantual became frightened shrieks attracted the three newly created protector. the relatives to the modern day Decepticons. The T-Rexs armor shifted and moved to become who we would identifiy to be Megatron. a different Megatron.

"Predacons, transform and RUN to the inhabitants aide!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Maximals creation

Tarantulas,the Tarantual. Terrorsaur, the Petrie flying ancestor of birds. Megatron. the other ancestor of humanity itself ran after the cheetah. "Who would chase after innocent organisims?!" Asked the spider like creature as they crawled after Cheetor.

Scorpork, the ancestor of scorpions followed.

Megatron's armor shuffled against each other. CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG went his armor. Although this sound is muffled by the leaves shaking from side to side. The Cheetah looks over his shoulder. _Drats..THE DECEPTICONS HAVE YET AGAIN SPOILED MY FUN!_

Cheetor swerved to the left. He makes a tree fall in his wake. The Cheetah continues to run after the still developing monkeys. Megatron leaped above Cheetor with astonishing speed. He slid on the ground making a pathway for hogs that could have came.

He is in the Maximal's way.

"Decepticon." The Maximal sneered, growling at the leader's direction

Megatron narrowed his crystal blue optics at the Maximal.

"Predacon."The Leader growled back. He didn't know about the history that went on between his counterpart and the others. He has a fresh memory bank. Not a scrap about things that happened on Cybertron rocket his helmet. He knew what their faction is. "We, protect the organisims from...Beings like YOU!"

Megatron pointed his finger at Cheetor as he made the last comment.

Scopornk and the others drew near. sarrounding the young Cheetor.

"I am a Maximal. The ones who DESTROY the organisms to rule the universe. You are just a lousy AFT version of OUR goal!" Cheetor definaiantly said, his claws dug into the dirt. his teeth reclined back.

The Predacons drew near.

"Don't." Megatron started, gritting his teeth together. "Don't you dare compare us to you're faction!"

"I will." Cheetor argued back. "YOU FRAG CHEAPSKAPE OF-"

Megatron punched the earth beside Cheetor. His optics burned in anger. Scorpork and the other Predacons lured the Predacon leader away from the dashed away from the Predacons. He acted as if they hurt his feelings. They were strong feelings that could not be broeken

It's a dark is a door sheds light on a container. Where a head with a spinal cord is seemingly offline. ti has a incomplete lionhead. The robot head is incomplete itself. Though the optics can be seen. Optimus Primal unlocked the capsul. His optics gruffly landed on the innocent looking speciemen.

There's a title beneath it.

The Seven step program. It's main purose in all the steps it so destroy the Decepticons. And meant to be one in the first place. Optimus Primal had taken the creation that had been made by Ultra Magnus. The war initiated thanks to Percerpator's intervention. His words to Ultra Magnus perpelled the Great War into intiation.

Ultra Magnus made half of the helmet. not all of it completely.

"Step number 1, Blend into the enemy faction, be programmed to be one." Primal said, taking the object out of the container. it has a long scaley spinal cord. "Step 2, gain intelllegence. Step 3,become infutrated with the leader. Step 4, gain the Predacon's trust. Step five, lure them to our ship. Step six, Betray. Step seven, Exterminate."

He returned to the med bay where a lion's body and a developing human body have been merged together. The leader's red optics laned on the femme;'s frame. Her head is partially constructed. Her protytpe body is very and Ratraap were by the other side of the femme. Their optics locked on 'it'.

The Ryno is also there by Primal.

"Do it." He said, giving him a nod.

Primal inserted the head into the body several wires stuck throughout the body a new lifeform became head became complete. It reverted to the size of a small humanoid being. the skin became replaced by wires. hard wires. cables. Other parts came into visibility.

They all gazed to Primal.

"What's 'it' going to be called?"

The leader beamed in pride.

"I'll name it...something that the uncreative Ultra Magnus does not think of everyday." He said. "Leopride!"


	3. Chapter 3: An Unlikely addition

It arrived to a forest. Leopride. Her designation is to destroy the their alley. Become infatuated with their leader. Gain a intelligence. Be Programmed to be in their faction. Leopride has biege fur and dark gray skin. Her optics glowed a light squeaked when a gigantic ancestor of the wolves jumped over her. Then it dangerously drew onto her location. Causing the little pretender to back away in fear. It's signature began to beep onto the radar of Megatron. It's been a day or two since they were recently onlined due to Energon Crystals.

It struggles to speak.

"H-h-hh-h-Help!" The newbie stuttered. It sounds a little bit Canadian and British. However it can be strongly argued that this animals sounds more British than voice sound's somewhat like a computer baring a accent. Strange as it sounds. The wolf draws on nearer. "H-H-H-H-HELP!"

Megatron is observing some organic in curiousity. He hears the cry for help. _What? That sounds like...some endangered organical machine! _Megatron ran towards the source. His gorrila fet boosted him faster. He burst through very big bushes that have thorns sticking out from the sides. He got thorns all over.

The wolf that seemed wacky and incomplete smiliar to a Hyena and Arctic dog snarled at the Predacon. The leader's optics are confused at the little pretender. Who seemed unusually small. Just the height of still developing monkeys. His attention drifted to the wolf.

"You don't need to attack me." Megatron told the organic, holding his servos in front of himself. "I am the good guy."

The wolf sneered and jumped at Megatron. The Leader dodged the lunge. He takes hold of the wolves tail, holding it upside down. The wolf tries to claw at him. But Megatron held him far from himself at a rather good distance. _She has blue optics...And fairly new..._His light blue optics blink at it.

"I am Megatron,leader of the Predacons,the protectors of organics." Megatron introduced himself,while the wolf is biting his digits. "Do you have a name?"

The little shaky Pretender has large eyes plucked at the giant T-Rex Techno-Organic. It's systems jumpboosted a new command to the processor brianicial systems. A intelligence is planted. The program decided on a gender. Inside the head. We see a swarming mass of electrical blue wires buzzing sizzles.

The view dives through these wires to a network of connections similar to that of a subnetwork serving stations for long strands of signals pass through. Only these connections are shaped to that of tubes. Web like matter can be seen inside them. A red frequency wave flows into these ink blotches spiderweb matter. It makes them start working. The view accelerates quickly. Following several tubes.

Eventually it zooms to a large big object. It's metal. There's buttons all over it. some of them are panels. Preferable a few are levers,handles,empty areas that are corners. A large worm like cable is hooked to the front. Coding twisted into a mind. A intelligence. The processor now has connections to the proper areas. And it's gender has been decided.

Female.

And the name was already given to the little pretender. The view zooms away from the highly constructed mechanisim. Our camera's view switches to The Pretender's little aqua blue optics. They blinked at once. The Pretender's body changed before Megatrin's optics. However he did not notice the body shape change. the change is minor. The Pretender's body is shaped like a femme.

"Le-e-e-e-Leopride."

Megatron puts the Wolf onto a large tree branch. Leaving it to be shaking it all over. Dogs are not afraid of heights. Not really. This ancestor may have toughed the early one fear right in it's teenage people argue some dogs are literately scared of heights. This little fella has a secret fear. It's not up too high in the sky. Though reasonably high.

Megatron picks up the little Pretender.

"I am taking you to the base." The Leader said. rubbing Leopride's forehead beige fur a littlle. Leopide did not like it. She frowns .So much for her first day as a Predacon. Her Predacon symbol is on her shoulder that is partially hidden by her biege fur.

* * *

The Predacon leader walks into the base covered and protected by base already has machines inside. Machines that are cybertronian 's optics watched the passing dark brown walls that showed a ounce of metal poking from the rock. Water droplets startled her. Leo's eyes winced. Her audio's were set at the wrong volume.

"Sqqeeee!" Leo screeched. "Tuuu laud!"

Megatron is unsure. He did not know what she meant. Scorponk happened to be there testing a new machine. He walks over to theme,. His helmet basicaly rounding the similarities to a Scorpions head. His body parts ARE SCORPION parts.

"I know how to fix that!" Scorponk said, using his digits to rotate the small buttons at the audio area. His sharp digits went into small holes that were part of changing the hearing volume and sharp digits made the holes turn a round object several times. He takes them back out. "Done appetite."

Megatron and Leopride were like "Lolwut?" Because of the way he said it. It sounded french at "appetite" which is not appatite. Ap-pe-tea. If that is not the correct saying. then go figur-_**Bon ap-pea-tete**_may be the correct one.

Scorponk lowered his optics down to the Pretender.

"Who's this little..." He started to say, having a confused expression on his faceplate. "Pretender?"

Her little optics closed and opened at the unusual transformer.

"Leopride." Megatron answered for the small and shy Pretender. "I found her out at the forest corned by a Hyenolf. She already has her symbol." The leader appears to be taking a liking to Leopride.

Hyenolf is a combination between the first and last names of Wolf's and Hyenea' Predacons had choosen names for the creatures they had encounted. Terrorsaur gave the ampibian monkey creatures the name "Whalekey."

Socrponk didn't buy it. _This is suspicous...We are the only Predacons around already has her symbol..and why was sshe left in the forest? She looks so small enough that a energon crystal could not have made her. It has the power to make a giagantic transformer...but a Pretender?...That tech is from Cybertron._ Scorponk looks down to the femme. "I am Scorponk, The Scorpion Predacon."

Leopride tries to say his name.

"Sc-Score-Scorpo-OINK oink oink!" She rattled off, doing a far unfemilar sound. that will come in the future. Pigs have not come into existence yet. It's incredibly how one could mistake a name.

**Hahahahaha** laughed Megatron.

Terrorsaur and Tarantulas came to them. They were intested on what the new signature belonged optics brightened when they saw Leopride in Megatron's servo. She looks to be in her teenage years probably 19,088. She looked adorable as she can be. Completey cute.

They weren't smittened. They simply like how cute she appears to be. This is the part that would be handed down to several generations to Auto, who would hate being called cute until she turned sixteen. Leopride is a little scared at Tarantuals and smoothly petted her back.

* * *

Dear readers or fans, if you are wondering about the SnowPlow and The girl, that's for TFP NOT TFA. That story is a OLDDDD scoore.I shall do it after Shattered Wars. I pinkie swear-No. I THUMB SWEAR! x3 It'll be the greatest accomplishment I have ever done in my life. possibly the Last AND ONLY fanfic that will star Ivy Autodroid. (As a parent/love interest at least)

Transformers: Making a Difference..That's on hold until I browse my google docs and start working on it because I am bored. xD Although...If you want to read about Auto realllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyy bad and fan of the girl...You gotta wait. Because she's coming to Ben 10 Fanon universe as...

**Ivy Brooklyn Bottom ;)**

No. She does not have the nickname Auto in that -.-. It's Speeddddyyyyyyyy :3


	4. Chapter 4: Rise of the unkillable insect

**Writers note:...As you can see I get the scorpion's name wrong SEVERAL times. 0.0 I believe I shall call him Scorp, For short .-. That'll be better...Hopefully!**

A femme. who is Blackarachnia from Shattered Dreams and Shattered Lives, awakens to findherself sarrounded by Maximals. She did not have her helmet four blue optocs blink simotainously. A big rat. A huge gorilla. A cheetah with the oppossite color of A Rhyno.

"Uhhhh..." Blackarachnia said, her blue optics filled in unsureity and confusion.

Waspinator,from Shattered Lives, is seen crawling seeveral feet away. His light blue optics guide him through the forest. That is more like a jungle per say. "Wazzzpinatoorr hazz planzz!" He has plans to return home. The timeline he originated from. Actually he came from the future. the future where so many Decepticons and Autobots fought their war still.

He crawled to the Predacon base.

Waspinator stopped in his tracks. There's a short human like figure standing in his way. The creature has blue optics maybe? Hazel? He did not know for is colorblind like all transformers. He recognized her helmet formation,height,and design. For somebody else.

"Wooohoooo r uuu whoohoo r u?" The lion thing asked,stuttering. She is actually mimicking the lyrics for CSI's themesong without really knowing. Her speech is gradually improving and her intellegence is experimenting on various functions. She waved her hand randomly. The themesong or the show has not been created...yet.

The light green and yellow Wasp transformer looks at her.

"Ivy?" He recognized that voice. it sounded a little bit like her. Though this creature has a high pitch voice somewhat computer like and staticy. "Itzzz me, Wazpinator!"

The lion thing tilted her head at him.

"Where did you come from?" A unfemilar voice asks, a good distance away from the two. He comes out from the lightly shadowy cave ending to reveal himself as a somewhat creepy scorpion transformer. Scorponok to be exact.

Waspinator's symbol changed radically to that of Predacon symbol. He looks towards the lion thing, who is also known by Leopride. though some mistype the name to be Leorpride rather than didn't know what in the world is going on. Nor that is he in the past at least.

"Waazzpinattoorr." The insect said. "Who...Are you?"

Scorponok frowned.

"Scorponok." He said. "How did you get here? Are you a sp-" He looks to Leopride who bares the easy expression of utter confusion. She didn't know who this insect is altogther. she has undoubtfully no clear knowledge of him.

"Ivy...Why don't you remember me?" Waspinator asked the lion.

"Her names Leopride." Scorponok told Waspinator. He finally noticed the insect is putting himself together. Oddly. Th elegs got back onto the torso. His helmet re-atached. His wings perched back onto the other side. His body were brought back together.

Waspinator stood on his legs. He shook his helmet.

"Thiz...iz unbelieveablee!" Waspinator cried, flailing his hands in mid-air. "Zzzzhe iz sssoo tinnnyyy!"

Leopride's optics became large. her teeth reclined back. her fur stood growled at Wapsinator. "DON'T CHU CALL ME SHURT AS THE CHIN-ESE JAY FROM STAR TERIEK DEED TWO TAHAT SECURIETY GAH UARD!" Leopride made a referance to a show yet again that has not been made. Some Cybertronian watched Star Trek while making her structure and kept the monitor every single movie and episode from the franchise.

Scorponok held the small lion-alike creature back.

"I suggest you do not insult her with those words." Scorponok said,ending it with a laugh. "You should meet our leader. ahahahahaha, I will love the expression he gets when he see's what you can do."

Waspinator follows Scorp through the hallway to a metal like HQ. It has some stasis pods. A big tube of water. Where most they go in to relax and chill aroind when the Maximals were not doing a thing. At least they thought so. Scorp puts Leopride into the water. "Chill out."

Leopride's helmet lion eyes daggered at Waspinator as she hid underwater. Her first developing functions have evovled from sudden feelings and demands sent from Leopride's very small box processor.. She is like subermine poking her eyes above the water. that somewhat soothed her down.

She has odd ways of being her dislike towards Waspinator can not be changed

Megatron is trying to understand the concepts of math,science, andd the evolution of all organic beings. Including robotical evolution. It's important to know what you are protecting in the firest place. and how they operate in this life.

"So...The gills will be gone by the next three thousand years or more...What does the gillsbecaome anyway?" The Leader asked aloud, scratching his helmet. He is intrigued the way things work. Next step after this is the games department. The games being invented. For fun.

There is widescreen monitor up glowing lightly. It showed the holographic enligtened picture of a human being. Scaley. Amphibian like. Well the better words to say would be fish like. The necks are still building their prominiet structure. somewhat smaller necks of course. Their faces are somewhat fish monkey features are faintly seen at the nose area. The feet are still laike. Their little fin-like arms have little hair strands nonvisibly seen sticking from the skin. Hair is still coming along.

"Heeeeeyy Megatrrrronn, meet this fella!" Scorponok said, a grin easily seen on his faceplate.

"Not another trick of yours." The T-Rex groaned. True, Scorponok and Tarantualas pranked their leader one time to the maxium. Perhaps. This century may actually show if...The tale given in account about Ivy having a twin sister could be true. Time is very so different. The acnestory lines are far off complicated and understandly confusing. On with the story.

Waspinator's jaw drooped. This Megatron had his jelmet with the screws being similar to claws. His helmet is purple if human saw and would argument it's similar to blue than purple. If a human was there than they would see the rest of his armor to be purple, white, and golden. He stiffled down a gulp. He reminded him of the future Megatron.

The one who is spark bonded to Ivy Underwood Auotspring. The one who got rid of her bomb presume-ably. The one...who brought in a mech called Bussy a few weeks after the last fight with Optimus Prime. Bussy is mainly purple. His secondary themecolor is blue. Markings all over his helmet like one blue signature saying "Bussy". Though he is from the future. That future's story had already commenced to an end.

_Megatrpn looks prehistoric...Ivy's related to a Techno-organic...Oh my primus. I am in the past!_ Waspinator thought. his optics are frozen on the leaders appearanc_e. Great he's staring at me like I am some kinda...wierdo!_ Waspinator shuffles his feet uncertian on what he should do. Though it is customary to introduce oneself.

Some people think the T-rex is related to chickens and maybe another percentage of humanityself. But it's never been proven.

"I am Wasssspinattoorrr." The insect introduced himself, his chin plating mode away from his mouth to show it's part of his mouth and that the chin plating is essentially his lower jaw. Unbelieveable. But Brilliant. "I come from the future...Where'zzz spider lady?"

(Extra note: I do suck at a level writing Waspinator. You are not alone thinking this if you are. xD. Sorry for the interuption)

Tarantulas and Terrorsaur's heads perked up at the mention of a spider lady. Megatron tilted his helmet. Scorponok's helmet are undoutfully confused. Something that more would not know. About a spider lady.. Waspinator is the only Decepticon who came to the Predacon base.

"Who?..." They all ask at once.

_Frag...She..wait...I...She was there...Then I. s;dgbsdg I MET A FREAKING PAST VERSION OF BLACKARACHNIA OUT IN THE JUNGLE...CRAZY! _Waspinator thought to himself. _Waspinator was there to see Sentinel trying to help her remember the right memories...then the explosion...the space brdge...Cybetron..._His optics clenced together. One planet had beeen destroyed. One human was on there. He came from a dark future. Beyond the peace. A friend of Blitzwing's died on the second Cybertron. Killing massive numbers of Autobots by her intevention in the prototype Cybertronian core.

_I wil...help...the past. _Waspinator thought to himself. The Autobots had returne_d_ in massive numbers. Humans had to get better weapons and what not. The Sparklings were transported to a off universe where there weres similar counterparts to them. Western Counterparts. You know. Cowboy style. It was presumed to be the only best way. for them.

"Blackarachnia." Waspiator said,buzzing in his speech. "She once uzzed to be an Autobot. Until she waz left for death by them...Well one tried to zzzavvve her...but..failed."

Tarrantualus has Waspinator remind him of Oil Slick. He didn't know why exactly. Scorponok reminded him of Starscream. The wrather observent and most technical Con of the crew. Terrorsaur plainly reminds him of Lungut. with the exeption of adorableness to his chubby helmet. The predacons are confused.

"So..You are from the future?" Scorponok said, sounding satcasttic. "Hahahaha if you were from the future. the war would be over with already. Hahahahhaha. don't tell us about our fates. That will ruin the time continuum itself. Hahahaha."

Leopride is still glaring at Waspinator. Her fur is wet. she is out of the water. Waspinator knew the wereabouts of their fate. His optics dimmered. Knowing they wouldn't be able to see the future. the one that they had torn into pieces and death. The original older crew in the future now stood on Planet Earth. The only Cybertron remaining is cloaked from the Autobots. Starscream and a few other Decepticons are working on a way..to possibly divert the Autobot's attention from Earth. Waspinator still looks younger. Inside, he's in his seventys or sixties.

New Decepticons had to come. In that 's true fate will not be revealed. not yet. Sending the sparklings to another planet did work. It fantastically did. They were able to grow and become strong Decepticons. Blachgage's body model resembled his father's. and mostly epic for a transformer with some batman design in him.

"I won't." Waspinator vowed..

"If Blacharachnia came with you...where is she now? Where did you last see her?" Megatron asked Waspinator.

Waspinator what he had seen,

Several Predacons seemed to shuffl. Megatron did not like Optimus Primal or Cheetor. His most heaviest dislike. If she joined them. It would be her decision. They didn't know her at all. Megatron made it clear to Waspinator if he annoyed him to the TINIEST bit..he will be blown to pieces.

Lets see how this will go. In a little scriptform.

...Later...

Beast Wars, SG Megs: *Observing some dinsoaurlike ducks eating*

BEAST Wars,SG Leopride: *Watching a littttle mouse to chase after*

Beast Wars,SG Waspintor: *See's a Hyenolf..well...firehyrant!* WASPINATOR ZZZHAAAAL TEACH U A LEZZZOONN! Nobody doez that to me! *Shoots stingers after it*

Megs&Leopride: *Their litttle obversentee's are gone*

Megs: THATS IT. BLOW TO PIECES! *Blasts him*

Waspinator: *Lands in a bush in pieces* I am okay!

Leorpide:...U nevurr gonna gut rid uf him.

Megs: I know right. *Pinces forehelm*


	5. Chapter 5: Spiders confusion

Blackarachnia is walking with Optimus Primalto a room. A room that has something very useful and possibly vital to the future. She knew nothig of what is going on nothing. Nor her fate. She reluctantly joined the Maximals because they promised to help her revert to the cybertronian states priorly to her accident.

"Say...who?" Blackarachnia asked. her optics now a definite red. Her signature no longer a Decepticons. But a Maximals. She has been told of what would be the providing force to keep Leopride on her designated mission.

Primal has a smile on his faceplate.

"Maxine." He replied, opening a door.

The femme apppears to be confused. Until she looks into the room. Thre is a black leopard animal with a hint of red designs sported all over it licking her paw. The leopard seemed a little femilar. Her red eyes blinked at the four red opticed Maximal. Those red optics were femilar to and Ivy met a girl who resembled Ivy greatly by her facial features.

She was one of the reasons why they almost were offlined, including Lugnut.

Blackarachnia growls at her.

"Don't tell me...Tuesday." Blackarachnai sneered at her.

It made no sense. Not even OptImus Primal or Maxine could understand what she meant. Perhaps it came from her irritation towards her when she exactly didn't have all the stuff needed to commence a wonderful plan. Everything had to come on tuesday. That was the flaw to it all.

Optimus Primale shares a glance to the spider.

"How do you know Maxie 2.O?" He asked her.

Blackarachnia folded her arms.

"I am from the future." She said. "And I know she was made the exact time Auto-I mean...Whatever her name is was made!"


	6. Chapter 6: One strange something

Maxine has something to share with Blackarachnia. It has been a few months since she arrived to this timeframe._ I hate her as much as I do in the future._ Blackarachnia thought to herself. distrusting the maximal. deeply. She hadn't met Leopride just yet. She was kept back from battling the Maximals due to her condition. They were out in the jungle.

A dinosaur that is in the the middle of evovling to ducks roared at the two transformers.

"I'll get rid of it." The black and red shorter transformer said. Her armor retracted and shifted to their respective places. Her fur became ontop long blade alike scales stickjing from the skin. She has sharp fangs poking out from her mouth. The sabertooth tiger ran after the beast making it skadaddle.

KAW KAW KA-

It stopped screeching once Maxine had bit into it's neck. It made Blackarachnia's optics wince at once. she did not like the sound. _I hate the noise of a dying Creature._ The spider shuddered, her arm over her other shoulder. Her body vibrated ever so slightly at this unusual loud and oil curling noise that sent chills down ones spine. Blackarachnai shuddered,

Maxine returned,wiping off her mouth.

"Would you like to see the leader AND Leopride?" Maxine asked Blackarachnia. She was made on the exact same day Leopride's helmet and spinal part were made from materialsthat were numerous on Cybertron one point in time. She sounded more British than not. Not a trace of canadian could be heard.

"No dip sherlock." Blackarachnia said. rolling her optics.

Maxine brought Blackarachnia behind a hid BOTH their signatures before the Predacons radar. "Don't say anything. Or else you will blow your cover." Maxine 2.O told the spider lady. "Warningg: She may quote or refer to..things we all do not know." They turned towards the T-Rex and Lion.

"Ummmm Megzytron, how do you..uhh." She makes finger movement. She tries snapping her fingers. As if trying to figure out how to say what she wants to say. "Activate your weapon,again?"

Megatron's tail that now served like a laser-blaster canon structure is adjacently to his right arm. It has fur it all over it, different than his modernday counterpart named foresakenly as himself(Though Modern Megatron's name derived from Megatronus perhaps) nonontentinally. It has little insects.

"By merely thinking of it." He replied. "Now...Activate your weapon,Leo."

The lionness closed her optics and focused on her hands. Her long and very sharp fingers glowed a electric blue. Her fingers cackled in energy. The femme looks up to the leader with sparkling were joyous. They enchanted Megatron with their Leader found himself falling for her. As in a Spark fluttering.

"Ahhhh HA!" She squeaked, shocking a stallionlike deer creature. it has wings folded to the sides of it's dotted back.

The creature barked.

"Hahahahaha!" Megatron laughed, amused of this unusual event. He watched the creature jump away from their sight.

Blackarachnia looked to Maxine.

"You wanna chat with her...be my guest." She said. clicking the center of her chest. it made her signature known to the Predacons. Her red eyes began prowling around the small group made of two 'Cons.

"No." Megatron said, stopping the lionness using his long and sharp digits. They are huge compared to her. "Leo, stay _**HERE**_."

The Lionness pouts. "And to think I was going to get off...EASY!" She complained, her digits returned to their normal color and electricity died down.

The Leader went off to be sure there wasn't going to be a unexpected attack by the Maximals. He had fought one who was named Silverbolt a solar cycle ago or two. He remembered it quite well. Leopride was defenseless and almost was killed. Silverbolt did not know why she was kept online for this long. He did not know she is a mission helper.

Blackarachnnia came through the bushes.

"Ivy." She said, slightly stoping in her tracks. "It's me...Blackarachnia!"

Leopride frowned, summoning out her electric claws.

"Say whoa-what now, Maximal!" She said, prepared for any attack the spider may do on her. She already developed high expectations for the Maximals to intervene in her new life. She completely forgotten about the program right about now. She's an intellegence. An actual intellegence.

"Blackarachia."

"I get it. But's who in the hell is Ivy?"

"You."

"NO I'M NOT! I am not like Khan from Star Trek who changes his appearance to survive somehow!"

Blackarachnia laughs at her.

"A Trekie." She said. a soft smile on her face. "I guess I am wrong-"

Waspinator crashed into the buzzing his electrical stinger right on Leopride. The Lioness shrieks. She fell down to the ground with her systems fried. her fur burnt. Her bones stiff from the painful jolt. Waspinator and Blackarachnia were across from the unconcious Spider realized something. Something very vital. Waspinator looked stronger. more well built. She didn't know the insect. She started to back away.

"Sssspidderrr laddy, stop!" The insect buzzed. "I am Waspinator,. I come from...the future! Please lizzzteen to me. The Maxxximals won't help you!"

Blackarachnia froze.

"That means..." She said, taking a gulp. She realized two very important facts. That needed to be done on the femme. Perhaps if she became reincarnated as Ivy Underwood Autospring, she would rememher the memories and misinterpet them as visions. "Waspinator..Ivy's not a Psychic. She's seeing our memories of the past and future." She reached a hand out towards him. "We should work together this ONE time."

The insect hesitated.

"Spiderlady...nice." Waspinator said,coming forward and accepting her offer. "Wazzzpinator shall help."

They put their servoes on her helmet. Then a glowing blue light from their helmets sunk into the little pretender's fragile of what they knew. Waspinator leaked, remembering about the sacrafice that was needed to prevent the bombs explosion. The massive orange light ball consuming two fighting leaders. A figure underneath. A dull gray a friend. A friend who easily related to him.

Blackarachnia let her memories of the past go into had accidenly hacked into several of the Decepticon memory banks one time so it made her acceptable and smart enough to know the weaknesses and the strong points of the others. Even the conversation Megatron had with Megazarak on the strong sense the present Megatron and Ivy shared is completely shared. Possibly, they-The two Decepticons backed away as the figure stopped glowing light blue.

* * *

...In TFA universe...

The is a dance going on apparently.A bunch of Decepticons are either dancing with others to the slow motioned based music and a few are either drinking some grade energon. There's Starscream's clones participating in the dance. Expeically Thrust.

Including a rather young black and purple Decepticon seeker with Green optics instead of red ones. her symbol is on her neck. Her helmet has a curl similar to a rose. Her pigtail is black and her connector that kept it to the helmet is dark purple. Her optics have little dots similar to freckles underneath. She basically has a purple stripe going down from her chest area.

"Who wants to dance with me?" The femme asked, her optics surveying the group of mechs. she hopefully searched for one. One who may possibly be better than them who gloats alot and plans a lot about overthrowing Megatron. Obivoviously it is somebody anyone knows. From generation one where He and Megatron bickered like a married couple.

"I do!" A green,gray. and yellow mech said, being bulky, with a black helmet structured alike to Bumblebee's, side armor that is green, a green ring thing similar to Wasp as a Cybertronian. His armor is mainly green. His skin is light gray. His stripees that went down his wings are light gray. The tops on his laser blasters is a light gray. He has a grin on his faceplate. The Envy one.

He started coming towards her when he is pushed aside.

"Hell no. I am!" Starscream declared,waving his other seervo into the air. "Find yourself a femme for your own!" He turns to the femme. "I'll dance with you,Alice."

They began dancing together in a slow beat. The once Techno-Organic Decepticon felt relieved,loved,happy,and content. She did not care if she was no bonded to Starscream. She loved him no matter what. They were holding hands.

"Ooooh,you are still as hot when I first met you." The femme complimnted him. watching the mech's face become a bright red.

"Annndd you still have that long hair." He teased at her, his red optics shined in glee. He caressed her cheek plating. they were soft. The scene is partially lit. Some of the Decepticons are in the spotlight. These two are in the middle of that.

Cybertorniak Balloons (Yes, that's spelt right) are hovering to the cieling. made up of metal.

"My Screamy~" She said, landing a kiss onto his metalic lips. Starscream joined into it. He felt the overwhelming sense of great and splendid pleasure. something he hadn't experianced in a long time. Not ever. This kiss wasn't ordinary. It felt right. Unlike the others.

The scene is romantic,romantic music kicks in, and both seekers are admiring each other. Smitten in love.

* * *

Blackarachnia whispered into Leopride's ear. "You...are a person. Not a System or a program. you are Leopride, the pretender who will become a good friend of mine as Ivy Underwood Autospring. Don't forget. That T-Rex will be there for you. Regardless of the situation. No matter what." She stood back up. Those words burned into the lioness's processor. "No matter what the Maximals say about you."

_ Megatron will be there for that's for sure._

"Blackarachnia-" Waspinator started, Megatron is headed back their way.

The Spider turned towards his direction.

"Hook them up together." She said,she shakes her index finger at him. "Do not tell me my future. I want to keep it as a surprise for myself. Do not ruin everything. pul-ease. Do I make it clear? Let things roll as they are supposed to be. Even if I may never see my family again...There's always the ghost way."

Waspinator nods. He watched the femme run away.

But what exactly did she mean...hook them up together?


	7. Chapter 7: Will you be my Sparkwife?

Waspinator observed the lionness and _Megatron._ He is trying to figure out what she meant by hooking them together. _Waspinator has clue. Waspinator almost sounds like that Golluum Gu-selbjks b STOP thinking about it!_ He thought to himself, going over several of his memories. He paces back and fourth. Being watched by Taratulas.

"What's the problem on your processor?" The Spider asked, wary of Waspinator's pacings. "Why were you observing?..."

The insect stops in his tracks.

"I..uhh..." He stuttered. _Uh...this is a little predictement...Oooohhhh! I remeber...Megatron and Ivy are spark bonded to each other in my future..._He lifted his helmet up to the cieling. His optics began to doze off to one point in time.

**Waspinator is standing beside Megatron and a few other Decepticons. They wre watching the Autobots every move as they are apprently headed to Detroit. They were prepared and armed to fight the Autobot off. The white and blue helicopter leader stood upright. He did not like the seem of things.**

** "Lugnut. Starscream. slow them down." He said. "And make sure the humans are out of harms way." The two blue opticed Decepticons nodded and went as they were ordered. Waspinator stood there. His optics are filled by interest.**

**Megatron turned towards Waspinator.**

**"Have a question?" He asked, not at least unnerved by Waspinator's stare.**

**"How are you able to stand Speedstinger?" He asked, buzzing. "And basically everything about her. Like the flaw of her disliking Science Fiction so much she never reads it! Even for a emial about did you feel when you first met her?"**

** The Leaderr laughed.**

** "It's easy." He said, touching his chestplating. His optic lowered down to that area too. "She's loveable and , that's my Ivy, she never reponse to something Sciencefiction related. Hahaha." He looks to the sky. Remembering the first day they ever met. "The first time I ever saw her in front of me...I felt something strange. Like I recognizedd her. Deep I could not pin her name down..."**

_** Waspinator watched the scene become**_ **like a hologram. Everything is replaced by new figures and a short girl who had on a purple hoody and black jeans. She has big hips. Puffy butt. A little bit too descriptive. Starscream and Blackarachnia seemed to be awaiting her to speak.**

** "Unhh...Uuuhhhh..." The girl said, gasping at them. "Um...Um...AWESOMEAre you from outerspace? You seen SPACEJAM? Show me your Spacejam! Oohohoho that's SWEEET! Where are you from? Kewl! You are better looking than my visions shown me!"**

** Everyone is bewildered. Megatron is laughing. Like he already knew her. But apparently they did not know each other in this life time. His Spark beated more than usual as if a femilar preseance is it wanted to be with. Reunited. Something told him they already knew each other. Different paths and lives just criss-crossed them. They just didn't remeber each other in their memory banks**

** Her hazel eyes inspected the team.**

** "Who are you?" She squarely asked the leader. Squriting her eyes. "I'll like to know FIRST who you all...Better introduction for me! I am Ivy Underwood Autospring, Techno-Organic gal at your service!"**

** "Starscream."**

** "Blackarachnia."**

** "I IZ BLITZWING!"**

** "Lugnut."**

**Ivy narrowed her eyes at the leader who is almost stuck in daydreaming and thinking.**

** "Who are you,big Helicopter guy?" The girl said, waving her hand at him. "HELLooooooooooooo!Anybody there?" She decidedn to climb up onto his armor. Don't look down...Ivy. She went to the side of his helmet and knocked on it. "Helllooo. Do you have a name?"**

** The other Decepticons are laughing at the priceless expression on Megatron's faceplate.**

** "Megatron."**

** The hologram faded away. The insect is filledd of heart warming joy spreading through his spark to all parts of his body. Things were better back then. They didn't have the Autobots returning. In anothern timeline where Megatron has a daughter (From a different mate from way back when),with Ivy as his mate, everything is completely better and fine. Well eventually it becomes better at the end. Things have their difficult passages in life. Through loss. Through insanity. Through recognition. Through dicision making. Through Goodbyes.**

** "Megatron..." Waspinator said. "You love her no matter what. You are lucky to have a femme like Ivy. She's really rare!"**

** Megatron nods. He rembered the statement Leroy had told him before he became part Cybertronian and possibly death. He saved the girl from her uncertian death. He had a son. "Though it seems more likely Starscream's going to lead everyone..."**

** Waspinator paused, listening to this electric optics close. Something is going on. And nobody except for SpeedStinger and Megatron knew alone. Speedstinger as a energetic femme did not want to lose her Mate, she would risk her life to prevent Prime from offlining him or their child. The Autobots were picking on their weaknesses. Blitzwing had to be put into a stasisn pod for indefinite. He became unstable after Olivia's death.**

** Their ship is hidden. All the heroes of Detroit must partner up. Optimus Prime gained more knowledge and skills on how to offline Megatron. The previous battle he was nearly battle. There were many Autobots. And Now it seemed the only way to stop it was...**

** "I understand.."**

**** Waspinator shook his helmet.

"NOW WASPINATOR DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He rambled out loud.

"Understand what?" Tarantulas asked him. already thinking Waspinator is going loco's. Waspinator shook the mech's shoulders quickly like a wind fan attahed to the top of a cieling in one room alone. A room complied in furniture.

"DO YOU UNDERZZTAANND WE NEED TO MAKE MEGATRON ADMIT HIS FEELINGS ABOUT LEO TO LEO! It's a matter of life or death!" Waspinator emphasized. His optics were now served as daggers. "Megatron has a cruuzzzh on her!"

Tarantulas gasped.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"HE TOLD ME!"

"SINCE WHEN?! I am the ONLY Con around here he told me!"

"Since...zzzince yesterday! You get Megatron to admit his feelings towards Auto-Ivy-WASPINATOR MEANS LEOPRIDE!"

Waspinator pushed Tarantulas to the two.

"Are you sure about that...unexpected jolt?" Megatron asked the little lionness, worried about her safe being. Her worried for her. A little bit too much for a friend to be caring that much for her. A lover would only be that worried.

His opttics carried the same emotion.

The lioness shrugged.

"I'm okay!" She sqealed, uncontrollably.

The mech smiled.

"Adorabble."

Tarantulas arrived to them.

"Hey Leo, Megatron got a crush on you." He said, gaining a sheepish grin on his faceplate. He fiddled with his legs on the rough gray surface that has some still developing ants passing by his gigantic feet. Waspinator watched from behind a wall.

The lionness looks up to the leader. Who's optics are like weapons daggering at Tarantulas.

"Awessssssssssssssssome!" Leopride said. "How come you never told me Megzy?! Ooooohohohohohohoh I know I know I know! You are big scaredy duck!" She adds on. Not making compplete sense at all. "Do you really have a crush on me?"

Megagtron fiddled with his digits.

"Yes."

"Oh allalalalalalallala."

"And umm...I've been thinking...for awhile..."

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY EEEEEET!"

The Leader laughed at her impatinent streak. Tarantulas is now gone. hiding behind the same wall as Waspinator. They even got Terrorsaur to watch their hook up get all wrapped up and neatdy.

"Will you...be my..."

"Be your waiter?"

He shook his helmet, smirking in amusement/

"Noo...What's a waiter anyway?"

"A person who waits for a time, event, or opportunity." Leopride explained. "Now finish what you are saying. The first version ogf waiter does not apply to me because I am a a femme and the Dictionary here is sooo ."

They all heard a warm chuckle derive from Megatron.

"Wll you be my eternal Spark wife?" He asked. "Our Sparks will recognize each other. no matter what happens., death, reincarnation, and...you are just so adorable and loveable. How can nobody fall in love with a asperation and cute Pretender?"

The Girl gasps.

"Woah..." Her eyes blink.

The other Predacons bribed each other and lay out bets. To decide whather or not they shall become sparked together for life. The first time arouund they mate in their first reincartnation, they are meant to be together no matter what cause no matter the new sparkmates or bondmates. whatever term applies. Sparkwife would fit Leopride's role. Spark Husband would fit Megatron's role quite well. Even in their first reincarnation...They will not have a sparkling.

"I OBJECTIVELY...ACCEPT!" She said, her eyes flashing in takes Megatron's hand. Viewers can hear "Seasons of love" from the movie Rent playing in the background. "LETS GOO TO THE ROOOWHOOOOOMMOOO! I LIKE YOU TOOOOoo not for evil purposes...I mean..I freaking love you,but WHATEVERZ!"

They watched the two head into a seperate room.

"...I aaaam a luuckkky T-Rex!" Megatron exclaimed, coming into the room with Leopride. He felt his spark pound fast. Awaiting to feel her. "Hmm...Height fix!" He fiddled with her height temporaly for tonight. Leopride. If you thought the opposite of Leo,aka lion, it would be Auto. Instead of Pride...Spring.

Leo brought herself to his chest plating. Her Chestplating retracted. She now reached to his Extra internal organs slid away. Her light gray spark chamber slides open to show a dark blue-gray spark pulsing energy. Megatron's sparkchamber opens as two cybertroians. Leopride is certianly drawn into love. Megatron willingly got into this relationship.

Thanks to Waspinator.

"I loooovee your face." Leopride said.

"And your voice." He complimented her. Bringingher into a full on kiss. Their sparks engaged together. We hear smooching, moans of pleasure, and surges of memories going through the bonding processesors that now connected to one another. Feeling each other. Feeling one. We do not see a spark being energized. Not a new one for that matter.

The pleasure is great and pure. More sweet than you would ever understand. A first kisss is like magic. A lifetime. Something that is experianced once in it's crazy marvelous entertaining experiance. The two cybertronians commenced to have what humans call...Sex. Cable. Port. Megatron's cable has-so-sharp spikes. Instead of the you know area for femme's...there's a place called the port. Mostly that arrouses pleasure. Not another spark in this case of Transformers.

"OoOOOHH Megatron!" Leopride moaned, starting to feel overloadd taking over her. She never felt this much pleasure than before. It refelt refresshing. "I fragging love you!"

"Leeeoopppprriideee, I loovee to say your name!" He said, his spark chamber closed once overload had been reached. theeir other parts returne das well. They were now on a large berth. Together. The mech has his arm wrapped around the femme.

They slept together. As New-ly Spark bound couples.


	8. Chapter 8:Nightmare

Leopride is sleeping with her newly bouned mate. her furry chest rose up and down. Her purr is as soft as a kitten's. Content as she can ever be. Megatron's arm is wrapped around her._Everything is...going to be alright._ She purred, falling asleep. Just alright...

**_Suddenly her dream became...sorted and unusual._**

_ She found herself strapped on a table, with a large blue-purple-gray-neon green-and a light gray that is similar to lavender purple. The one holding her captive seemed to be sporting a beard under and above his lips. He has a dash mark under the voidless red optics. _

_ "I will kill the last Autospring in existence, so we wouldn't have ANYMORE trouble!" The transformer said,pressing a few buttons. He sneered. "I cannot stand waiting for her to die much longer in my current timeline...So...Ahh...WHAT NOOOO! She's already spark bonded to Megatron...Hahh! I can still make him die painfully, without her being there in his first life."_

_A cybertronian slowly dies when it's enternal spark wed has been offlined, feeling nothing, unless they had performed Spark Surgury to lessen the affects and make it non-life threatening. The leader resembled Optimus Primal almost to the armor. He continued to press several buttons_.L_ittle did he know there is a little big ball of energy forming across._

_ She squrimed._

_ "Don't move, it'ss going to be less painful." The Leader shot back at her, injecting some needle into her arm._

**_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

_ She screamed loudly._

_"MEGATROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Leopride screamed, her lungs became sore and and rough as she continued to try anything her [ower to free herself. It was of no use. The mech merely smirked._

_ "Ahhh. Where it all started. And shall end." He said._

_ The ball colided into the systems._

_"WHAT? NO!"_

_ he Leader turned around to see what apparenly is a mixture of the original Decepticon Crew. Except Megatron is the heroic leader. Auto is her Transformers Animated counterpart with black eyelashes mark strolling down her eyes wth that black and orange dress,(Black boots, orange tights,black elbow gloves)and dark rich brown hair. Blitzwing...is...not the one with THREE multiple personalitys, instead he has only one. The cold one. He loooks pretty much shorter. Lugnut has five cracked optics. Dented armor and really out of shape. Dirt can be seen all over him. Starscream is in his TFA theme color. Stil alive_

_ "I can't...believe it actually worked!" The Seeker said, his optics turned big at the verity of Decepticons. "...You...too? Why...Wooaaaah. YOU REMIND ME OF ULTRA MAGNUS! WHY PRIMUS?! WHHHYYYYY?" He is apparently remarking over Megatron's paintjob. Megatron looks younger, probably around the time Shattered Dreams had started._

_ "He is more annoying than I thought." He turned around towards the leader. "Optimus. will wind up killing yourself! Hahahaha ooh priimus. You have a runnning gag. Head cut off!" He smirked and laughed. The Prime is not impressed._

_ "Uh...Megatron's a good guy?..." The other Auto said, her eyelashes waver a attractive appearance for the fair Techno-Organic. Her optics began to become dizzy at the startling comment Megatron made. "And...he looks..so freaking hot."_

_ The Prime shot several blasters at the Decepticons and one mainly at Auto. "I killed nearl ALL the Ivy Underwood Autosprings, and I am getting rid of the next one in my WAY." He said again. "Even her first reincarnation!" Leopride and Autospring locked eyes. Recognition flickered in their optics. Megatron grabbed the Techno-Organic from the blasters way. Lugnut swings his nearly broken battlen mace into Optimus Prime's chest. The Leader kicked him away._

_ "Hahaha"! He laughed. "This is so lame! You can't even function normally without your own doom by your side. I mean the other doom. the ticking time bomb. Who else wouldbe just this stupid as you?" Optimus teased him. He activated a complete shut down on the 's optics flared in anger."DECEPTICONS ATTACK!" He roared._

_ They all attacked the Prime."THAT'S FOR INTERUPPTING MY SPEECH I WAS TELLING AUTO! SHE NEEDED A LESSON AND YOU FRAGGING OFFLINED HER!" The annoying seeker chatatized him. "I shall NEVER BE interupted by a Autobot...AGAIN!"_

_ Starscream shot at Optimus's a scar go across it._

_ "You intervened when we tried to restore time itself, and killed her.I SURVIVED THAT TIMELINE!" Lugnut explained. throwing his fist into along and wide machine. His optics are filled in rage. He lost Sentinel Prime,Soundwave,Blackarachnia,and Megatron thanks to him. Sentinel kept his shield up long enough for Lugnut to be transported by the holopad. He watched the white wall consume his friends. His remaining friends. He was plan B. To be transported somewhere where the flaw had came from to prevent their plan from smoothly going. Lugnut's hard smashing move fell on to Optimus._

_ Starscream went to the control panel._

_ Megatron put The Red eyed Autospring on the table beside her first reincarnation._

_ "Uh...Hello...Me." Auto said, lightly tapping her watched the legs slowly becoming a light gray. "What's...happening to...me?" Megatron tossed off the object laid on Optimus Prime. He picks up the leader by using his shoulders. His blue optics daggered at the is angered._

_ "You...offlined MY Ivy." He said,sounding as if he is growling,_

_ Prime laughs._

_ "Which one?' He asked. "The one where she protected her brother from a large and gigantic gear from pinning into her brother, landing some allspark shard to fall into her body and some of it landed into Leroys? Or is it the one where they are BOTH Pretenders! _

_Megatron's servoes latched around Prime's neck. _

_"Don't kill him!" Starscream said, managing to stop the shut down. "I can't stop it, I just managed to freeze it in the process! Optimus Prime is the ONLY Autobot around here who can shut that thing down."_

_ Prime smiled._

_ "Now you do not have hope." He snickered. "Like us."_

_ Lugnut and Blitzwing, shared a glance._

_"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHHOHHOHOHOHOHOHO PROJECZ AUZO!" Blitzwing shouted, once again using 'z's in place of his 't's. Unusual. That did not happen in his regulare accent in Transformers Animated. He went over to a small tube like box. "Zhree people az zhe zame zime! Zwo more coming righz up!"_

_ Everyone's optics becae big._

_ "BLITZZZWIINNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" The tube rockered from side to side,accidently infecting Blitzwing in the process. It gave him the status quo "Triple changer", giving him the other two personalities such as Hothead and Random. He became taller. And he is covered in smoke and knocked a feet away from two dropped Optimus ran over to the figures._

_ "Blitzwing!" Lugnut shouted, coming over to his friends aide._

_ The German did __**not**__ know Lugnut yet._

_ "Uuhh...excuze me?" The German said. "I do noz know anyone by zeh name Lugnuz."_

_ Lugnut smiled and brought his friend into a hug._

_ "Now you do." He said, hugging him very tightly. He missed his litle buddy. The Crazy guy of course! Who wouldn't miss Blitzwing and his other personalities? Expecially after Transformers Animated was canceled. Blitzwing's arms flailed._

_ "Lugnuz, you are zquezing me!" He said,through the first five minutes. "Zoommeboodddy make him zzop!" _

_"As in stop?" Starscream teasingly said,snickering. _

_"YEZ!" Blitzwing said, his throat felt hard and rough._

_"You can stop now, Lugnut." Starscream said, patting the giant's back. He didn't know what the other Lugnut went through. Not at all. When the talller mech turned towards him. He saw everything, Starscream feels torn and sad and helpless all at once. His optics sagger in worry. "Oh my primus...I never knew Blitzwing was that...big part in your life."_

_ Lugnut witnessed the Autobots dismantle Blitzwing,while he was helpless and unable to move._

_"Urgh...Dadddy...Mommmy." A little girl said, a few feet away from the girl who we seen through the eyes of in Shattered Dreams. The girl is no other than the one who is from TFA:Autospring before the upgrade._

_Optimus staggered up._

_ The girl scooted back from Megatron."AHHHH MEGGY is taller than me! AHHH!" She made the other Ivy awaken. The Ivy who hadn't met the Decepticons yet,. She had recently encountered her vision showing all the Decepticons onboard the omega supremed color themed nemisis._

_ "What a...headache..."Optimus tossed the Decepticon Bad Ivy away._

_ "OWCH YOU FREAKING DIRTBAG!" The strong Canadian and British voice shouted, after landing on the floor quite hard. Lugnut's grip on Blitzwing German fell back to the floor with a iron clad._

_ "WWIAAAIT WUT. WHY IS THERE ANOTHER ME IN HERE?! THERE CAN'T THE SAME PERSON IN THEH SAME FRAGGING ROOM?! OMG I HATE SCIENCE FICTION IT'S SO CONFUSING!" The Shattered Glass Auto said, releasing her frusttrations. Everything is becoming chaotic rather fast._

_ "OHMIGAWD!" The child reacted. "So many me's!"_

_ Prime activates a knew something that Optimus Prime did not know. So he throws BOTH Autosprings right into it. The Two confused Auto's look back to the Decepticons with raised eyebrows. Shattered Glass Auto recognized Megatron immeatedly._

_ "Wait...he's the guy from my..headaches...Meggy."_

_"As in Megs?"_

_ The two Autosprings shared the longest glare ever. Searching for something._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Ivy."_

_"Same."_

_ "Are you copying me?" The other Ivy asked, tilting her head._

_"No." The questioning Ivy replied,rubbing her chin. "Who's your dad?"_

_"Um...Larry Underwood."_

_"Same!"_

_"STOP COPYING ME!"_

_"STOP FREAKING COPYING EACH OTHER!" Prime lashed out at them., swinging his axe at the two. "MEGATROONNN!"_

_Megatron snickered."The most annoying thing in the galaxy, two Auto's arguring and copying each other. Comes with tthe little package and living with her!" He shot back. "It also is part of her annoying qualities towards others. Like herself. Now...I shall go offline and prevent you from ever touching foot into the first timeline."_

_Megatron and the other Decepticons headed to the holopads. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Megatron turned towards him. "Because you did not trap yourself." He replied, snickering. "Bafoon." Optimus turns around to see the three Autosprings were ready to pounce on him. _

_"Do that and I will kill you with one click." Prime said., holding a small device in his hand._

_Shattered Glass Auto and the Transformers Animated Auto both raised eyebrows._

_ "Um...Isn't there Ivy Autodroid?" Transformers Animated Autospring asked. _

_ "Uh huh."_

_Prime frowned._

_ "No matter!"_

_"YES IT FUCKING MATTERS!"_

_"OOOOH YOU JUST SAID A CUSSWORD!"_

_ "I DON'T FRUCKING CARE! APPARENTLY HE DOESN'T CARE HIS FRUCKING PLAN IS A FAILURE!" The Transformers Animated Autospring roared. She takes a huge breath in and released it. "Now turn that thing off! Cusswords or not."_

_ The Two Auto's clapped their hands for her._

_"Oh my god, you are idiots."_

_"No you."_

_"Seriously. lets make it so! Like Piccard from Star Trek!"_

_ "NO YOU ARE SERIOUS!"_

_Prime is lost in it!" He said, staggering over to the control panel. The three Auto's shared a glance_

_ ."What does he mean?" The child askedd._

_"He means...give him the best science fiction movie from syfy in the entire world!" The Evil Decepticon Auto said, her red eyes glowing._

_"Don't pick stonehedge...It was a robot head." The Shattered Glass Auto rambled. "Pick the worst one ever...the one that made you hide."_

_The child's eyes sprinkled in glee "I saw these mass of movies entitle screamer where the humans are like these mass killing spree using their sliceable arm and stuff, turns out one of them CAN impregnant a lady at the last movie essentially and possibly killing her when she screamed NOOOOOOOO. The movies was so scary you could scream at the characters to RUN. And watch the terror unravel!"_

_Prime reactivated the machine."I will make you shut up!" Leopride's eyes slightly opened to see all three her incarnations._

_ "Me's...litte mes..." She thought to herself. _

_Prime grabbed all three with one great swipe. "And I will squeeze you to death!" He adds, feeling great satisfaction to his duty. Little did he know the shield is starting to give out thanks to a spacebridgepath forged from some nutballs crazy thinking._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Little Ivy shrieked. "I AM T0O YOUNG TO DIE! Underwood's don't die as kids! NEVERRR!"_

_Prime laughs."Honestly pathetic!"_

_ "NO YOU ARE!" Both teenagers shout at began to squeeze them._

_"So much for your stubbornness!" The Transformers Aniimated Auto grumbled._

_"No, it's fragging yours!" The Shattered Glass Ivy shot back. "I atleast have a lover and I believe...you don't? Dooo youuuuu? Annny last words to say ABOUT THAT?! WHO'S YOUR VOICE ACTOORRR?! TARA STRONG?...LAME. The girl who acts Juliet from Psych? Okay. you are cool."_

_ The Transformers Animated Auto is surprised to see how fast she can get onto her other counterparts good side. "Um...what about that other counterpart?" The child asked, gasping for breaths. "HANG ON...UM...MEZZ! I sense...urgh...ANOTHER...nrggh..AWESOME ONE IS ABOUT TO ARRIVE..IN 3...2...1..LEGEN..."_

_ The forecfrield brok down. Immeatedly after a taller and yet finely sexy armored Megatron came in. Folowed by a girl who has a black dress, completed by a yellow stripe going down from her chest sparkchamber. _

_ "Thankkkk you dadddy."_

_"DARY!" The child finished. her eyes blinked. "Wow...that escalated."_

_The girl's gasped once they recognized him."DADDDY?!" They said in disbelief._

_ Prime's jaw drooped."He's- Auto's Dad-wha-am I hearing this right?-" He couldn't believe what he is about to say. "This can't be slagging happening!"_

_"NO MORE CUSSING."_

_"AGREEEDD!"_

_The Leader rolled his optics."Can you stop that?" He asked, politely. "I have my little project on her way to luring the Autobots. I have heard you have been killing every, single,Ivys in the entire universe at different timestreams." His optics narrowed at the transformer with gladiator like armor indicating he's generally well taller than the prime. "And I want to personally offline you." This indicated Prime must have offlined the wrong Techno-Organic in the Gladiator's timeline._

_ Optimus laughs."You can't." He reasoned. "I have a running gag. My head cut off." He is reckless in reality. "I survive each time!"_

_The girl's faces are starting to turn blue. "Android. Shoot the target." Megatron flatly said, pointing to the Prime. The femme nods. Her arm became a large cannon exactly and similar to that of Megatron's. Her voice sounds like a automated computere being female and what not. Anyone can tell she is a Android. Just like Data. The girl's hang on to each other._

_"DON'T KILL US!" The Shattered Glass Auto begged for mercy. "I'm-we're just...kids!"_

_"I am...scared...I want...my..mommmy..daddy...Leroy."_

_"Don't be... scared little me, think of...the bright future."_

**_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM_**

_ Prime is knocked into the berth. "How do you turn this thing off?.." Megatron said, looking at an array of buttons. Autodroid came over to the festival of her incarnations. The girl's eyes are brown. The Outside of it is light blue like a Autobot's her neck is a dragon's tooth attached to a necklace.. Her shoulders have a black arm sleeve up to her hands._

_ "Clck."_

_ The girls are startled._

_"Does this one speak?" The child said,pokking at the android._

_ The girl chirped._

_"Click click click!" The teenagers facepalmed each other, doing it on each other's faces like they read each other's mind. That's exacty how they worked together when thehy were all put into one single solidtary room. Excet this room isn't really good in education and goal purposes._

_ "Uh...Lemme guess...Who's the Bot?" Shattered Glass Ivy asked._

_ "Click!"_

_ "Bee?"_

_ She nodded, a special kind of sparkle in her eye. It's a shame something had to be fixed in the opposite universe with a Different bot that featured Autispring in love with a Autobot. It's what comes with the creator who made them in the words of a writer and artists. no matter how mary sue they are. The evil Autospring stiffled a smile._

_ "Good luck to you..." She said, gazing to Megatron's sexy dark gray and sharp bland armor. "Good riddence to whoever takes him...I hope the screamer takes him."_

_ "THE SCREAMER!" One Auto shrieked, terrified of the mentioning 'The Screamer'._

_ "I mean as in Starscream!" _

_ "HOW DO I WORK THIS PIECE OF ROTTEN AUTOBOT TECHNOLOGY?!" The Girls came around Megatron._

_"Press."_

_"The."_

_"Green"_

_"CLICK!"_

_"BUUTTTTOOOOONN!"_

_Megatron did so._

_"I guess...I won't remember you."_

_"I guess I won't remember you."_

_"I hope I won't remember you, wooppiiee!"_

_"CLICK CLICK ZLICK DIP CLICK!"_

__Leopride jerked up, panting.

"Just a dream...a bad dream." She thought, laying back into her lover's arms. Little did she know. It did happen: For real.


	9. Chapter 9: A Scorponok Trust

Two hundred years passed. quickly. Scorponok still did not trust the Pretender. Despite her social and spark status with Megatron. The Scorpion is watching his marevlous creations fighting similar to a sqaure dance, they are scorpions, and he engineered are similar to crabs with big claws, a hardened shell with fur ontop, they are slimey and small.

"What's that?" Leopride's voice unepxectedly surprised the mech.

Scorponok jumped up a foot or two.

Terrorsaur and Tarantulas are experimenting with a newly born giraffe like long neck, it has the forehead of it's great descendant...the horse. It's tail is long, somewhat made of dark gray skin and hair to be described as some incomplete broomstick.

"Hm...What if we made it into a giant beast with **big**, flappy ears?" Tarantulas asked his Terroraur 's adorable light blue optics tailored the staggering foul-baby that is in a long and wide tube.

"Dumbo!" The Petrie based Predacon said. His optics glowed in glee. He is ready and eager to perform the experiment. He inputed some command into the main computer before the viewers eyeview, the creature gains a new and marevlous shape being big as a baby mammoth.

The two Predacons high fived each other.

"Sucesss!" They said at once.

"Let's split them in two different beings. One as a furry thing and the other as it's orginal state!" Terrorsaur said. The two were thinking the same thing. They eyed one another to see who would be the fastest.

"In...One...two...FIVE!"

They both hit the button at once.

Scorponok stammered.

"Don't scare me like that!" He told Leopride. "Do you like to frighten me or something?!"

She laughed.

"Nooooo." She said, sitting on the edge of a counter. She didn't like to use the height function since her legs were very long and her tail mostly got in Leopride's way when she is doing something like running. it kinda hit her face. She dangled her feet. "Why don't you trust me?"

He schowled at her.

"Because you may be a spy or a double backstaber who's made to kill us all!" Scorponok said. "And the phisy thing is how you can't even become pregnant! Like how Blackarachnia and Waspinator seemed to recognize you." He narrowed his optics down at her and made the conditions right for the engineered organisims using a machine.

Scorponok's statement burned her.

_Is there something wrong, babe?_

_ Nothing's wrong, Meggy. _

_ Okay, just a little worried._

__Leopride's hand's clenched into fists.

"I can't become pregnant because I just can't. My body is unable to reproduce a sparkling, a SPARKLING for crying out loud! I didn' know that talley guy or the spider lady when I first came here. I didn't have ANY memory what so ever where I came from. All I remembered is watching stuff during my creation and hearing it."

Scorponok didn't seem to be convinced.

"So? It could be in your programming!" He reasoned. "You can't reproduce."

The spine, being one of the sole machanical parts keeping her body moving and functioning, vibrated. Slightly gllowing a lone color for a moment inside of her body. Spikes that were also part of it dug into her other back fur and organs. It sent vital data and instructions. The time is decided. When it shall unleash her full potentinal to anyone near her.

"Scorponok...Let me show you something."

The Scorpion reluctantly followed Leopride to a herd of T-Rex's that are oddly protecting a small herd of Ampibian furry like humaniods. A person may be able to see the distinction of wolf qualities in the T-Rexes.

"Whather or not we are built to kill or ddestroy, love is something you can't break, it's the ultimate weapon to anything. I love Megatron, not because I possibly could be a Maximal product and programmed to fit right into the Predacons. I love Megatron because of who he is." Leopride said. "Unlike Maximals. We protect. Instead of killing, we save. These organisims are supposed to be predator and prey. Loook at those two-" Leopride pointed to a rhyno-baffalo creature standing beside a hard fox like litle dinosaur. it's obvious they are male and female. "They are not harming each other. Unable to reproduce is something they do not care about. being together is what matters."

Scorponok rolled his optics.

"But still...How can I trust you?" He said. putting his index digit onto her chest. "If a Predacon or Organisim wants a Scorponok Trust.I need to know if I count count on them or be sure they are not made to offline us all!"

Leopride's head lifted up to him.

"I can proove that..easy as making pie!"

Scorponok raised a scorpion eyebrow(If one does exist, that is).

"How?" He asked. "And What's pi?"

"3.14."

"I meant Pie!"

"I dunno. Ask Megatron."

A tiger like being jumped out of nowhere (Maxine of course) and attacked Scorponok. Leopride's fur raised up. She extended her height to most would compare to Megatron's shoulder. Her electrical claws cried out power. Leo's eyes glowed a ferioucous light blue.

Maxine is ontop of Scorponok.

"Just what I needed to take you down easy!" She said, filled in price.

"NO YOU ARE FREAKING NOT!" Leopride cried out,stabbing her claws into Maxine's back. She kicked the tigeress off the Predacon and kicked her several times everywhere. She did a repeated punch attacj using her sharp digits to jab into the enemy's body.

Leopride cornered her.

"I will not let you ruin my chances of gaining EVERYONE's trust. I am not a program. I am NOT your sister. .NOT. PRODUCT. I AM. LEOPRIDE. The spark wife of Megatron for life., The Lioness. I don't care if I can't get pregnant. I have what I need and I don't maximals trying to ruin that happiness!" She slashed her tail through Maxine's shoulder armor. She picks up the Maximal by her neck.

"let...me...go.." She squirmed.

"We will meet again, different lives, different bodies, different purposes,same side as usual, I expect for our next meeting in the next life. " Leopride growled at Maxine. "I am nothing like you. NOTHING,"

She slammed the femme into the rock.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Maxine screamed loudly. feeling a sensitive area being pierced.

"Now, we are equal."

Maxine's eyes widened.

"What...did...you.."

"You can't get pregnant, sleezbag!" Leopride punched Maxine at her face. She watched the femme fall down to the ground. mortally wounded. Scorponok came around to see the mini cat fight that had went down in probably a minute or two.

"Do not mess with **_my family._**" Leopride emphasized. "Or I will do much worse to you."

Maxine coughed.

"She get's the message." Scorponok said, grabbing Leopride's shoulder.

Scorponok laughs.

Leopride smiled, feeling she did gain some of his trust. **for now.**

* * *

Primal turnde around to see the wounded tigeress with the other Maximals beside him. He grew a evil smile across his faceplate. "Did it work?" He asked the femme. watching her shrink to the size of a humaniod.

"OOOH pleassee say yes!" Rattrap said.

Blackarachnia rolled her four optics,

"Yes, she;s gained the Scorpions trust. Like a trust fund I believe. He calls it A Scorponok's trust. What a cheapskate!" The British voice replied. "Bloody hell, she's doing everything as you planned it to be...It's taking longer."

The evil primal laughs.

"Mahahamawhahaha!" He laughed. "Time is on our side!"


	10. Chapter 10: TO DEFEND AND TO PROTECT

**Chapter summery:** _Terrorsaur goes missing after giving a test run for his recently created creation to get a animal mode and Leo isn't pregnant despite her second try with Megatron! Leo has to find the Predacon inside to know what she must do when the tiime of her worst nightmare comes around! Where's Terrorsaur?!_

* * *

Tarantulas looks around. There's nobody there. It's been atleast Fifteen thousand years since Leopride had gained some of Scorponok's trust. If one were to measure their brownie pointes for the rest of the Predacons, it would be nearly full. Megatron's would be completely full. It's 145 to 66 millions years ago in Earth Stands to be exactly. The Cretaceous time period.

"Terrorsaur?" He said, worried for his friend's well being. "TERRRORSAUR! This is NOT FUNNY! Come out where-ever you are!"

He's at a large mountian. Where nests of petrodactyles are nesting. They seemed to be gaining fur that would later help them out in life. flying above tthe ground infested in the worst chamicals and smoke in the entire world. Terrorsaur was supposedly trying out a newly sparked Petrodactyle. Tarantulas's radar poped up from his elbow.

He did not see Terrorsaur's energy signature.

** Suweeak Sqaaaweaaak**

Tarantulas turned around to see a little mech like Petrodactyle;He has sharp spikes trailing up from his back, his wings have numerous feathers propping out to the afternoon sun. Instead of two optics, he had three. The third one is on his forehead above the large optics. Golden marks similar to cat ears are on his somewhat dark maroon has completely light turqouise skin. He could be a T-rex than a Petrodacytle! A light blue dome is around his neck. His helmet is the top head of a petrodactyle.

"Rex 5!" Tarantulas said,picking the little one up. Rex is about the height of a one year old. "Where's your creator?"

The little one's black voidl-like helmet blinked a statically light blue mouth shape.

"Ma-a-ama-axi-mals."

* * *

They tried a second time. No use. Leopride's enlarged body is ontop of Megatron's optics flickered on and off briefly. _...How can I know a bunch of things that have never been made? Maxine 2.0 seems to have known me as well.. _Megatron is asleep. Fast in recharge. _It's almost as if I...Urgh..._

Leo's worst nightmare is what Scorponok had told her so long ago. That she is a Maximal product,designed and engineered to attack the Predacons when they least expect it, having to be stripped of any reproduction privilages. The Sparkling was soley created by Terrorsaur to test how they could care for one if they did spark one. Or something happened which involved all hands on deck. _I don't want to follow their plans..I don't want wanna hurt the Predacons._

====Commmercciiaaal break===

** TFA Megatron::** Hobbit cake? *Reading a menu*

** TFA Ivy**: *Reading a menu* Mini carrots and steak?

** Waitress:** OOpps! That's the dieting Menus.

**TFA Megs&TFA Ivy:** WTH.

** TFA Megatron:** Cake doesn't go in dieting menus. *Balls up the menu into junk* *Throws it to a garbege can that accidently hits a human at the head who almosts looks like Optimus Prime as a man*

** Everyone**: 0.o

**TFA Megatron:** *Shrugggs* What? Don't you ever go to a menu identification contest?

**TFA Ivy:** GIMME THE REGULURE MENUUU! *Rages* Now! *Throws the ballled menu that hits the same person as Megatron's junk thing had hit*

**Person:** *Stands back up**Is hit again*OOW!

====End commerical break==========

Leopride's optics slowly begin to close. The camera's view dives into the hazel optics through her electric and statical mind similar to the fashion of a is her current state of mind. _What should I do?...Whenever the iffy thing occur._

She felt a sharp pain zap her back.

A flash of some event went across her eyes.

** WARNING...POV IN LEOPRIDE'S VIEW...**

I saw a standing two legged being with black body glowing light blue everywhere that ended at a big blue dot shaped differently than a Predacon symbol. It. I witnessed it glow red. It did appear to have long overgrown rich dark brown hair reaching to her hips. Girls have hip...right? Her eyes were shaky. So were her legs. _Why does she?...have my...eye color?_

_Out of her arms came two racquet like energy balls appeared to float above the cage structure in the sphere circle._

_ "Why is she holding her weapons out?" I said aloud. She didn't appear to hear me. _

_I could tell by the puncture wounds and different animal outlines that she must have been experimented with. _

_ "Stay...the frag...away from me." The girl growled at several shady figures. her face is somewhat smilar to a helmetless Megatron. Heck yes, I have seen Megatron without his helmet off during our first attempt! Hahaha. He's so cuuteeee and hot looking. _

_ I rubbed my eyes to see the figures come forward._

_ "Come." A man's voice broke the silence. "We can help you-"_

_"YOU FREAKING MESSED UP MY BODY DESIGN, MY SSYTEMS ARE WACKED UP, I CAN'T BARELY REPAIR MY SKIN!" She shrieked at them. "You are a LIE. I hate lies. I SHALL KILL YOU! I am Megatron's bonded by the way and carrying..HIS KID. Do not mess with a sparking Decepticon."_

_ Waaait...what? Is she...OOOH. She sounds like..OH FRAG. THAT REALLY HAPPENED! Then...how...OOH Holopads! I said. I think faster than most Techno-Organics.I felt a warming presence spread through my spark. This other me...she got pregnant. I felt a tear go down my cheek._

_ The man merely scoffled._

_ "You won't." He said, clicking a round button. _

_ I heard her scream. Her scream is blood curling. Energon curling. Oil Curling. Anything can fit it._

_ "I...won't let you...use me." I heard her sneer,blasting a large energy ball inbetween her racquets. Her. "I am a Decepticon. I am a Techno-Organic. I am Ivy Underwood Autospring. I am anything but a toy,machine,weapon. I am your worst freaking __**nightmare**__!" I swearr, she must have said "original" in that statement...Or I am possibly hearing things. _

_ZREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!_

_The ball struck the humans. _

_The man who wanted to keep her back, dodged the attack._

_ "Stay!" He said. "Megatron wanted to keep you safe from the Autobots?"_

_I snickered. So did She._

_"Keep me safe?!" She laughed , amused of the situation. "More like...INDANGER."_

_I went towards her. This might work. I came to her ear. This version of me has so much courage. Admirable courage. Megatron has most likely a lot more than her! For some reason...she reminds me of she comprehands everyone's reasonings._

_ "Focus...Focus...Focosu on your Techno-Organic one of the Ampibians." I whispered into her ear. This feels a little odd. I am talking to myself. Another version of me! "Go take a flighter...With your attire on of course ewww...Go find those Predacons!" .Wait...If she's me...and I am a lion...She's somewhat like those amphibians...SHE'S THE FUTURE ME! AAPBEFIHSBW POBWEGL O! OMG! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG. _

_The girl froze._

_ "Preda-what?! WHO'S USING THE INTERCOMN ON ME?! AMPIBIANS?1 YOU MEAN A FREAKING FROG?1 OMG I AM INSANE! INSANE! INSANNEEE!" The girl spazziatically reacts, blasting a large chunk of energy right at the man. "I AM INSANNEEE! YOU MADE ME INSANE YOU DIRTBAG!"_

_ She never-the-less summoned the extra uneeded half into that ball. It seemed to be organic in way. The other me throws it right at the man. I turned away from the loud event. "Where is she going?" I asked my self. Watching her go to another room. _

_ I followed her._

_"BLAM BLAM BLAM...BLAMMM!" I heard her shout, knocking out most of the camera's using her patches of clothing reappeared. Around her neck is something like a ball? A light blue one. I saw a light purple necklace_

_ I decided to touch her shoulder._

_ Which I did._

_Mistake number 30,0000._

_ I heard names, saw bright scenes all at once, they looked to have been vehicles...If that's the right word. Two crystal blue eyes stared at me through the dark light of what I would compare to be Megatron's. I saw a ship. A ship leaving. I felt overwhelming sadness._

_I take my hand off. _

_"Oh my primus...so many...emotions." I said, in disbelief. _

_ Then I felt being pushed into the same room that she is in. Right now. I saw her eyes wince,. She picked up something. "I miss you guys...more than you know it." She closed her eyes for a brief moment. they reopened. The other me rubbed her stomach. "Perhaps I should go to Africa...Yes! Until they get back." I see a reasusred smile grow on. "I can comnlink Megs when I get there! Safe place to hide out for awhile!"_

_ She dashed out of the room with her stuff packed. The other me chose sometthing orange,gray, and black. Like a pumpkin! She gets into the strange object. "Okay Lugnut..No...that's not Lugnut...Man I Really do miss them." She said, putting her hands on a round object. "Here comes mama!"_

_ "Is she gonna turn the thing on?..." I said, watching her flipping on several switches. She is now fully clothed. _

_The thing jetted out the large building._

_"SHE ESCAPED!" The man reactedd, heavily mutated looking. Not a scrap of Amphbian remained. "AFTER HERRR!"_

_Feeling dizzy..._

_"Urgh..." I groaned_

_I fet a large and warm hand land on my shoulder._

_"Leo."_

_I turned around. I saw this large, purple-light blue vehicled femme with black skin. Her helmet is cute. Her optics are red like a Autobots's Though her synbol reassured me that this is a good one. One who chose her optic color. _

_ I saw her smile._

_"Uh...yes?" I asked, raising a eyebrow, She kneeled down to me. _

_ "Megatron's going to be there for . Don't doubt your self control. You are not a system. You are not a program. You are a spark." She put her large servo on my chest. I looked up to her. "A person, as humans say. With a unigue personality and mindset. They can help you with the program inside" She tapped my chest._

_ I became surprised._

_"How...Wait...ARE YOU ANOTHER FREAKING ME?!" I shouted. _

_The femme laughed/_

_"Yes, most cybertronians call me SpeedStinger. Oftenly Speedy. Megatron calls me,Ivy." The other me giggled. "I guess you had the strange dream with me in it already.' Does this femme like to babble a lot? "Fight it. Starting this solar cycle."_

_ I felt this overwelming feel. What is this?_

_ "But..."_

_"No buts. are the same person. Everything is going to be alright in the end. I promise you...I mean me...whatever applies to this promise!"_

_ I smiled._

_"Thank you..." I said, wiping off a tear._

My optics blinked awake. "The future...The ones...I've done good for...The team...I will try to fight it...no matter the cost." I mumbled to myself, falling into a non focusing state. _I will.. fight for everyone!_ I fell asleep on Megatron's warm chest.

** TWELVE CHAPTERS LEFT UNTIL THE END**_!_


	11. Chapter 11: Terrorsaurs a mouse

Terrorsaur is literletly a mouse. How? Because of Blacarachia's experimenting on him. He squeaked. Still bearing his Petrodactyle shape. With some of the mouse qualities obivoiusly in tail is covered in fur all the way. His ears are now pointy. Finely pointy. His optics are more cuter than before.

"Fail" Blackarachnia said.

"I believe this whimpy one looks cute." An all too femilar voice said.

Blackarachnia looks to see a dark gray, lightgray, and green armored mech who had red optics completed by a Petrodactyle head on his has a large smile on his faceplate. perhaps amused.

"Can yoiu lend me some of your Cybertronian metal?" Blackafachnia asked him point blank.

The mech laughed.

"Heck no!"

Terrorsaur sqeaked, runing across the container that held him captive. He bothered not to listen to the conversation Blackarachnia is having with Silverbolt. Who has the mold of Swoop. Blackarachnia's abstraction made Terrorsaur's abyss much more brighter in the words of a avidity Rex-five. His cognizance to the sarroundings around him were not alarmed or raised. I can not be deliorus! Terrorsaur panicked. The discortant unfemilarity made him encompassed in fear and hope. Hope that his other team members will come for him.

Two Megacycles may have passed, for Tarantulas burst into the base. His impedence was not Imperctiable like a slug. Rexs ingenuity to hang on his uncle's back armor is clever. For if he didn't cling on, he would been knocked into Insensibility Interminableness and could have slept soundly.

"THEY GOT TERRORSAURRR!"

Leopride and Megatron lethargly poked their heads out the door.

"Wait. what?" Megatron asked at once.

"Maximals. Maxiinneee." Rex mumbled. "She was like partincity and unrelenting to hurting my poppy!"

They all gaped at Rex's large vocabulary.

"But where is the base?!" Scorponok changed the topic just like that. "In all of fifteen stellar cycles, we do not know where the Maximals reside!"

Megatron looked down to spark told him she knew the way.

"I know the way." She softly said. her hazel eyes glowed in the dark. "I can guide you there..."

Her words were like posion to Tarantulas, something went off in his processor, a seed of doubt. How did she know the way? Megatron put his hand on her shoulder._I know it is hard for you...I saw the encounter you had _with Maxine. He telepathically told her. Leopride's optics closed. _You do not know the bulk of it. _she responded. _What?_ came his reply.

"Leave Rex here." She said, her eyes filled in comfort and ounces of bravery. She turned her head to Megatron. A small smile is seeped onto her face. "I'll be okay, Meggy. Tarantulas will be there to make sure we get him...while you get to that...strange signature..right?"

Scorponok is surprised. He had not heard anything about a strange at all.

"Wasssspiiinnaatttorr go with you two mechsss!" The insect buzzed.

"Come on, Scorponok, we have to check out the strange signature.," He said, taking Scorponok's hand and takes him out the base. The confused Scorpion is helpless and very uncordinated to the proper technigues of what to do in this kinda situation. Megatron also took Rex with flew after them.

Tarantulas could not say a thing because everything happened so fast.

They went to the Maximal base.

Terrorsaur chewed on the glass making a small and very tiny can hear the conversation more clearly now between the two Maximals. the other Maximals were out doing something. Oddly. It's not that typical to see half of the entire group gone.

"Coooommeeee on Blackarachnia, there's no cycle but this cycle." He said, coming up to her. He liked to bug her. And she seemedto be attractive in his shiny red optics. He daydreamed about her beauty. Their poteninal life together. His optics locked on her four spider optics

The Spider shrugged.

"Why are you starig at me like that?"

Silverbolt took off her helmet and landed a kiss on her cheek.

"You are beautyful, no matter what happens, you know that?" He said to her in a questionig form.

Blackarahnia blushed. _He's more flirty than Sentinel and Optimus combined!_

* * *

_ Sentinel and Optimus were just cadets back in the day. Broken lance meant trouble. Shiny optic meant a little back up. Well actually it meant a lot of back up. The telephatical frequency of shattered datapads signaled I am done. And the hanging card on the door handle meant "...IN SERVICE" appearance wise, But not in words. _

_ "Ooooh Hootty femme!" Optimus said, leaningn in his chair to see a new femme. _

_Sentinel smiled._

_"i wonder what school she came from. she isn't from terakon's middle school, right Sentinel-" Optimus started to say, seeing a empty seat. "SENTINEL!"_

_ Sentinel got in his way to flirt with her._

_ "Hello, shiny femme." He said. leaning his arm on a wall and his other servo is on his hip._

_ The femme turned around._

_"Elita-1." She said. "Who are you...shiny knight?"_

_ Sentinel flusteredl._

_"Sentinel!" He replied, beaming. "The Cybertronian destruction of organisims that plan to thwat the development of our kind and be a protector of our race in combat." He has this cheesey grin spread on his faceplate._

_Elita-1 smiled._

_"Glad to meet you-"_

_ Optimus pushed Sentinel aside._

_"I'm Optimus, the real planer of the duo, and mak EVERYTHING happen. Just ask me, I'll get ANYTHING you needd!" He said, his beard is not at least visibile yet to the cybetronian optic. "Where's a single mech gotta do for a femme?" He has a disaster grin on his faceplate._

_Sentinel kicked him away._

_"Optimus is the scaredy cat." He claimed. "I am the brave one!"_

_ Elita giggled._

_"I can see."_

_ A blush spreads under Sentinel's clear red optics._

* * *

__"Uh huh." Blackarachnia went on with his statement. "Now will you lend me some of your cybertronian half?" She started to reach for her helmet but Silverbolt stopped er small servo in his. right in her way. He has this very femilar evil grin. Devious. Villiantry.

"In your dreams, babe." He said, bringing himself closer to her. He manged to dive through her insecurity and that wall that most Cybertronians can ever understand or able to sink on throughout to gain her attraction. He landed a kiss on her lips.

Terrorsaur covered his optics.

"EWWWwwww."

Blackarachnia smiled.

"Oh shut up." She said, joining the kissing between her and Silverbolt.

The ground rattled beneath their feet. Both making out Cybertronians did not notice. Not a teeeny bit. Tarantulas climbed to the side of the is hanging onto his back. blending in like a wild grasshoper. Tarantulas witnessed the small container nearby the kissing maximals. His optics winced.

"EWWWW, gross," He said. "Hawk and Spider making out ewww."

Leopride smacked his head.

"Good thing I have a handy dandy Spider swatter!" She whispered, refering to most likely Megatron or Waspinator. Waspinator's mighty blasts of energy wwere so strong enough to send two or more Maximals flying into the sky. He could blow up a spider! Showd his reluctantance to fight Blackarachnia. Megatron's blaster is very strong. He one time Scorponok into pieces after he pestered him for so long. "Now get the...Awwwwww...If I flip a coin...what are the chances of me getting head?"

"Zero." Tarantulas whispered,gazing down to the rat petrodactle. "If I had some cheese and a mouse fly trap...BAAZZING!"

Terrorsaur frowned.

"Not funny."

There's no flying mouses.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" Tarantulas said.

Your beef.

Leopride gave him a glance.

"Shut the fudge up." She said. "Are you trying to blow the cover?...Get him...NOW."

The two making out Maximals looked dto the side. They caught te two Predacons in the act. People may have thought they would stop kissing. They COULD have spark bonded...though it would never, ever,happen. Her fate is something entirely known. Reincarnation...One will guess.

"PREDACONS!"

"I WILL TAKE CARE OF 'EM!" Leopride roared, extending her height and body shape. her Tail became completely sharp. Sharp enough to become a blade. which it deattached her tail and charged at the Maximals. Her electrical claws made it more zappery.

ZREECCCCCCH

She swashedat the Maximal and made them climb. They soared, they attacked, she jumped and sent a lot of blows. Tarantulas's saw her great skill. Though the Maximals were acting like they were pretending to be defeated by her. Sarcastically.

If you would want to know the rest of the history or the whereabouts of the other factions, you might want to search the sky or call out one particulure name,. A name that is forgotten over time. One name. A unusual one. Funny.

One who can hop through deminsions, dreams, timelines, realities, and univeress. A name that is long forgotten throughout time. This transformer goes by the namke of Nucklehead. Who is dealing with the Optimus Prime who had set out to kill all the Ivy Auto's in the Transformers UNiverse.

"Optimus, Prime." He said, sneering at his statement, while the red opticed leader is wrapped in metal around a tree. He came up to him. "I am a scientist. Who thankfully survived the time blast by Starscream's other self...Or I a not sure anymore. But I know it was Starcream. Who had me pushed into the other side, you have ruined the other side of the universe."

The Prime spat at him.

"So what?!" He growled. His optics narrowed at him. "She's part of EVERY,SINGLE, TIMELINE, Do you get sick of her interfenerance? She's a girl with 'Autospring' in her name. There's something wrong with that. She's a DECEPTICON for primus's sake! I do not want her intervention in my plans. My next stop is off to...The Most easiest target...You."

Nucklehead laughed.

"The Universe is slowly repairing itself. " He said, laughing. "You cannot offline me. The Auto's will gang up together. to defeat you. The Bot who leaped through time while hs other counterpart did are sentenced to forever being stripped of Optimus's name. Nemisis!"

Nucklehead ripped of the leader's Autobot symbol.

The leader screamed.

"You are forever ripped from the continunity of the reguler verse. The other Shattered Glass Prime will not be like you. There are others out there taking care of this matter. The Decepticons are already home, waiting for their timeline to be fixed." He brought up Nemisis by his chin. "You will never wash off your forbidden action, The Auto serial killer. Nobody will like your filthy servoes."Nucklehead backed away, His faceplate completely to had changed Optimus Prime's theme and design model. He longer appeared to resembled Optimus. He looks like a dead on killer with a helmet similar to Optimus. Three scars daggered down his optics.

"Nobody."

He dissapeared in a big blurr of light.

**I have never seen Silverbolt in Best Wars or seen ALL the episodes to Beast Wars on Youtube, I just gave this attempt a shot and went with the pairing that mostly is written on Teletraaan-1 and talked about. I remember there being comments about those two. 030. I do not know where...but I remember xD. **

**ELEVEN CHAPTERS LEFT! **


	12. Chapter 12: Tarantulas doubious

Chapter Summery:Yep. He's growing doubtful of Leo's true intentions.

They returned to the Predacon has some dents and wounds all over his body, while Leopride herself has got bruises all over herself instead of the other way around. The Maximals surprised them all (Mainly Silverbolt and Blackarachnia). Tarantulas seemed to be doubtful more than ever about Leopride's true intentions and her origin.

"GET ME BACK INTO A FULL SIZED TECHNO-ORGANIC, PLEASEE!" Terorrsaur sqeaked in Tarantulas's servos.

"Hahahahahaa." Leopride laughed.

"Nooo way." Tarantulas snickered.

Leopride continued to laugh. How did she catch the attention of their leader? By her seductive personality? The Maximals had faked it much. Consideribly. Pretending that she was really good at her fighting skills. _Scorponok was right about her. She knows something...She's trully not what I thought she would be...We have never seen her leave our gaze AND SHE FRAGGEN knows how to arrive to the Maximal base!_

Megatron returned with the others.

"GET THIZZZZ THINNGGG OFF WASSSPINATTOORR!" The insect buzzed with a furry humaniod like creature clung to his big insect feet.

Leopride transformed into her lion mode. She swatted at the small human like a furry cat ball.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH

EOEOEOEOEOHOEOHOEOHO!

The monkey pointed at her.

"EUEOEOEOEOEOEOEO!"

"EOEOEOEOEOEO~" She reflected back.

""EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEYAAHA OOO!"

"Eoeieoeoeoeoeoooooooooo Senorita."

The Monkey stammers. It's light blue eyes snapped at the lion who is ready to punce on him.

"What did she say?" Terrorsaur asked, curiously.

"She said she's older than his grandmother who lost directions to our place-...I do not get it." Scorpponok said. facepalming himself. Rex-five gets out his grip and hurried off to the rat petrodactyle. His three eyes sparkled.

Rex hugged his small creator.

"Daddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." He squealed, hugging his father tightly.

The monkey dashed away from the group.

Leopride dusted off her paws.

"So much for a tough monkey!" She said, huffing her lion hair away from her eyes. Leopride reverted to her robot mode.

Megatron chuckled.

"So who's the toughest experimenter?" He asked her, refering to a game they had played hours ago with Terrorsaur and the other three Predacons arround. _Ooooh I see what game you are playing,My big army flyer~! _Leopride confided in him. _Something to annoy Tarantulas, Hahahah, Sweetspark. _He replied through their bond.

Scorponok,Terrorsaur, and Tarantulas steamed a hot red.

"I AM!"

"NO,ME, NOT YOU SCORPONOK! I am not a mouse for no reason!"

"And Spiders are better able to survive,so take that!"

The three mechs bickered.

"Uh...Whoever can make dadddy a looonng neecckky will be the best scientist!" Rex-five said, holding his creator to the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Terrorsaur shrieked.

The other two mechs grinned.

"Ooooh yesss." They said at once, taking him out of Rex's grasp.

The two scientistis all experimented on the poor Petrodactyle, Waspinator and the others remained outside so they were were not able to see what was going on between them. A little over half a hour later they returned wiht a slightly shorter Petrodactyle who appeared to have a looong neck with a ribbon wrapped around it.

"I AM GOING TO KILLL YOOOUUU!" He shrieked, chasing after Scorponok.

Everyone laughed.

Later,Maxine watched Tarantulas stray away from the group, mumbling doubts about Leopride under his breath. "The plan is in immeadet effect." She comnlinked to Optimus Primal, her smile is wickerdly evil and authdacity of runining a spark lay on her shoulders. "The Spider mech has started to see it. What should I do?"

"Don't do a thing. Let him doubt her and let it grow. She won't know." Optimus Primal replied. "He'll come to us...eventually. Well the other way around. She will come to her senses. She will return. She will fulfill her main purpose in life. Through Tarantulas or not!"

**TEN CHAPTERS LEFT! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: The New Dinobot

A light orange energon shard poking from the mountian that would become mount Rushmore in the far future sparkled electricity. A femilar figure that belonged to a once plant girl is seen standing in front of it. Her hair is up in a pony teeth seemed to be launched forward instead of in the normal position. She appears to be a spirit.

"How the war never stopped." She said, touching the surface. "The Beast wars."

Her hand fell off of it.

Waspinator flew onwards to her destination. He felt thrilled. excited. Joyous. Hopeful that he really did not see what he saw before being transported to this buzzing wings made the dust fly away from his landing place.

"Olivia!" He cried out,running to the spirit.

The short human like figure smiled at him. then waved at him.

"Bye Waspinator."

She disapeared

"OLIVIA"!

He smacked his head on the wall.

"OLIVIA"! He said, getting back up. He rubbed his helmet."PLANTGIRL commee out1 It'zzz mee Wasspinnnattoorrr!"

He is now completely alone.

Tarantulas walked up to the insect.

"Are you okay?" He asked him, slightly worried about Waspinator's insanity.

Waspinator hangs his helmett.

"Wassssspinattor not okay." He said, stuck in grief and his wings drooped down.

Tarantulas dropped a hawks fur and a very old large T-rex helmet to the ground near to the site. He grabs Waspinator by his arm and starts to drag him back home. "Come on. If there's ANYONE who can cheer you up. it's Rex,Leo, and Scorponok!"

Waspinator followed his lead.

The objects around the energon object swirlde around. Bone fragments came into fragmens became metal. The head fused to the neck area gaining fur around the neck being black,red scars came into play. and eventually settled out to become a femilar figure that everyone who happened to watch Beast Wars were too femilar with. _**Dinobot.**_

The background ehind him turned red.

'"I AM DINOBOT!" He announced,cackling.

His gkowing purple servo raised uo a energon plant alike vine. He jumped onto the large growing ojective like Jack and the optics glowe a bright red. The plant moved itself across the ground. "The rise of the energon plants has just BEGUN!"

And he laughed manically.

mahahzhahaahawahahahahahahah 

Waspinator paused in his tracks.

"Did you hear that?" He asked Tarantulas, looking over his shoulder.

"Hearing that you are insane and Leopride is potentinally a Maximal product, then yes, I have." Taratnulas grumbled.

Waspinator is frozen in place as he saw the worst possible created being in history, Dinbot's plant power went striaght towards the predacons with massive affects and smoke blazing from the tail end. It seemed perfect enough for destruction.

"WASPINATOR SAYSSSS DUCK!" The insect yelled to the spider as a vine shot towards them. He buzzed to the other side of the clearing.

The spider ducked the shot.

"WHO'S THAT?1" The Spider shrieked.

"I AM DINOBOT!" The dinosaur shot out to makes one of the energon fille vines strike the spider and make him be thrown backwards into a big pile of rock. He saw the Wasp shooting at him. Trying his pathetic might to defeat him. "YOU PREDACONS ARE FEEBLE,MEAGER,SHAMEFUL FOR PTECTING ORGANISIMS! I WILL ANNILATE YOU ALL! STARTING WITH YOU BUZZZER!"

Dinobot sent a long electrical and deadly strike towards Waspinator.

The angered mutant dodged the attack.

"WASSSPINATTOR NOT WEAK," The Distressed insect buzzed. "WASSSSPINATOR POWERFUL AND PROUD OF IT!"

Waspinator blasts a large source of electricity right at Dinobot. He to the aid of Tarantulas who groaned in pain.. His body shaky. Some of his old wounds from fighting Silverbolt and Cheetor reopened visible to view. "Nrgh...He's...too disrespectful." His opticss winced. "Help me back to the base."

Waspinator picked up the unable to move spider and flew from the Dinobot.

The over achiever cackled.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed. "I am too strong for them! Predacon base...HERE I COME!"

A whale that is far away fro the scenery, blows water from it's hole that flew away towards the hilly grass land mountian like area. Rex is dancing in the sprinkling water very so fashiably happy. He joyfully laughed.

"Hahahaha!" He cheered. "I am a butterfly!"

He swooped out his arms and pretended to fly,

Rummble rummble rummble!

The little three eyed transformer stopped what he is doing.

"What?" He said, walking over the hilly land. He froze when he saw dark green tree trunk like plants glowing a brilient light purple in areas similar to cracks. headed to his home. Some large and mean skinny T-rex appears to be riding the top carved to a dragon structure head. He saw his Uncles flying home.

He transformed into his little bird form. Then flew back home.

00000

"Kay Megs, try hitting the ball with the wooden leaf stalk!" Leopride told her handsome bonded, she held a object similar to a badmention raquet with a brown handle and hard leafy solidty hooked to it.

She is holding a little ball made from hardeneed dirt.

Megatrons racquet is 's a net inbetween them. so whenever the ball hits the object it falls to the ground and rolls to either way to be picked up by one of them, who throws it to the oppossing person. He is worried he will break the little object into pieces. The Ampibian creatures are gaining features of monkeys. Small little rabbit puffers on their butts.

"Here..goes um..nothing!" The leader said, throwing it into the air and hit it straight at her.

Leopride leaped.

"HHIIIIYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !" She schreeched, hitting the dirt ball back.

The other monkey creatures oohed and awwed as it bounced back and fourth, while hiding under a large tree branch that is more similar to a fern providing shed to their secret watching. If one called out to the Predacons then the ball would redirect to them. Funny how things work.

"UNCLE. UNCLE UNCLE UNCLE. AUNT. .AUNT AUNT AUNT AUINT UNCLE MEGATRON,. UNCLE LEOPRIDE!"

The two playing Predacons stopped after fifteen tries with the dirt ball.

"Is there something up?" Leorpdie asked. "Did Scorponok and Terrorsaur go frigten ar group of Rabiunucks?"

Rabiunucks are a still developing species related to Rabbits and Skunks. They are a light gray with some steaks of black seen undernewath their bellys and big broom like tails standing out like a huge hair style. They are very big like a cat.

Leopride wiggled her lion nose.

"No!" Rex squealed. "Uncle Wasp-en-natourch and Uncle Ta-ranch-you-lass were attacked buy sume giant plant of enurgon!"

Regardless of his troubling speech, everyone could understand him. Waspinator came flying into the base, colliding into Scorponok and Terrorsaur at fell into a green stack of what could be idenified as early on hay.

The monkey-rabbit relatives flee.

"DADDDY!" Rex-five shrieks, running over to the Petrodactyle/

"I AM OKAY..THIS TIME!" The Petrodactyle declared, raising a index digit up

Rex laughed.

Scorponok pushed Waspinator and Tarantulas off him. "Look out where you are going!" He said to the buzzing insect. He stopped before he could say further more once seeing the signs and trauma visibily leaking off Tarantulas.

Leopride is stunned.

"What in the world?!" She said, dropping her badmenton object.

"Wasssppiinnattoorr fought Diinnoobooott!" The insect buzzed. "He insulted me!"

"AND HEZ HEAED HOUR WHAY!" Rex-five stressedd.

The alarm in the base goes off.

**WOOOE WOOOOE WOOOEE WOOOOE WOOOOH**

Scorponok and the other predacons became startled. it has never gone off since they instralled it exactly 12,098 years ago. Megatron's laser canon beams up from it's furry attachment. "We have a visitor to cool down."

Tarantulas attempts to get up, however, Scorponok kept him down.

"Noo way buster." He said. "You are in a way too critical condition to fight."

The spider grumlbed.

** TUMBLE TUMBLE TUMBLE**

The base moved from side to side. The energon vines dived into the base. Scorponok draggs Tarantulas out harms way. Terrorsaur grabbed Rex-five. Megatron and Leopride also dodged the brief attack. The vines were slamming down hard. Waspinator remmebered it was too much like the day Olivia used her entirety to keep the Autobots bound on Cybertron so it would be blown up.

His _body_ shuddered.

_The Decepticons were near a cornered by the Autobots. Their light blue optics filled in hopeless and distress. "WE ARE NOZ GOING ZO GIVE UP FOR YOU,AUZOBOZS!" The hotheaded german said, blasting at the crowd again. His steam for protecting his home had returned. _

_ Waspinator horrifically watched the Autobots shoot. His body became unable to blast any charges of electricity. He closed his optics expecting fo the worst. ZZUURCCZZZHZHH. Large depoists of vines grabbed the Autobots, preventing them from moving. A femilar cry rang out through the air. _

_"OLIVIA!" The german shouted. "Come on, where are you?!" _

_ A glass like wall from behind the massive Autobot crowd zoomedd up. Olivia's skin has wires dug in. Not skin anymore. It showed her robotic black medal. One would only be able to tell it was Olivia through her unusual set of eyebrows and liht blue optics. Her body can be compared to a machine. No longer half human. Just a robot. _

_"Blitzwing,Shockwave,Groundsting, Waspinator,Go." She said. raising her hand at them. The static around her became unbelievable. _

_Shockwave hears the spacebridge powering up._

_ Waspinator is stunned._

_ "No..not another friend of Wassssppiinnnattorr!" The bug leaked, he didn't want to lose another one. Not again._

_ The Autobots are scrambling to escape from her plant's grasp. The green vines penetrated long thin sharp needles into them. Autobots screeched and cursed at the Decepticon group. The Autobot's red optics flared in fury._

_"OLIVIA? WHAT DID YOU DO?" The frantic Decepticon asked. He froze, Not seeing the skin on her anymore. He remmbered what Speedstinger once told him . __**"You know Blitzwing. If one cares about this race and faction as much as I do, they will do anything for you and the 'Cons."**_

_Groundsting jumped into the bridge._

_ "WASSSSPPINATTOOR CAN COME GET YOU!" The insect proclaimed._

"I am helping you, little war dork." She said, slightly teasingly as her usual self. She smiled. "No...You cannot. Waspinator...Shockwave...please take Blitzwing, don't let him stay. I beg you."

_5._

_"OLIVIA!" He screeched, while Shockwave grabbed him. "COME ON! PLEAZE!"_

_ 4._

_"Blitzwing, take care." She said, fighting back tears. She knew it would be for a very long time when they would meet again. A different different genders. No matter what happens..they will meet each other in any shape or will always find way. Even with ehse two. Love can be applied here. "See you in the next life. Blitzwing..And I will ALWAYS be your go to human buddy!"_

_3._

_His optics became big._

_ "OLIVIA!"_

_2._

_ Shockwave jumped through the Spacebridge with Blitzwing, in his arms. frantic._

_"Bye Waspinator."_

_ The insect leaked energon tears from his optics. Reluctantly...he flew into the spacebridge. To hear a non-deserved scream. A scream of upsetness._

1

_The shock wave rippled through the space bridge's portal._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO!"_

Waspinator shakes his helmet.

"PREDACONS, ATTACK!" Megatron roared his ordered. He blasted his laser at the vines and broke several of them in half.

Waspinator makes the vines tie into each other. Leopride transformed into her lion mode and climbed up the tallest ones. Her optics filled in put his child to the safest place possible. He safgaurded his little one by usig his tail to slice the vines in half.

"GO DADDDY!"

Megatron used his strong T-Rex legs to kick the weak vines through the hall. They were sliced in half automatically from the rest. he looked up. Hearing something. "What in the name of..." He didn't get the chance to finish because it happened to be Leopride who crashed through the rocky surface and fall on Megatron. Made them both collapse to the ground.

Waspinator's optics became utter most serious.

It won't happen agian. not ever.

Waspinator flew through the hole and went up to Dinobot.

The Dinobot laughs.

"Hahahah!" He said, making a mockery over Waspinator. "Ready to be beaten agaim? Pesky bug!"

"Waasssppiinnatoorrr dessstrooyyyy AUTOBOT ORGANISIM HATER OF WASSSSPPPPIINNATTORR!" He repeated his name twice in a row. "WASSSSPPIINATTOR MAKE AUTOBOTZ PAAAY FOR WHAT THEY DONE!"

He used his arms to punch Dinobot straight at his mouth. The Maximal tumbles back.

Waspinator's arm shakes.

"Waasssppiinnattor lossttt sssooo manny friendssss thanksss to Autobotssssssss. IWaspinator losssst Plant-Girl thanks to ruthless organic hatterrss who only strive to enslave. Enssllavvee issss not one'ssss right." The insect ranted, blasting another sruge of electircty at him. "Wassssppinattor make Autobotssss paayyy for the desssstruction they have done on EARTTH!"

Dinobots sent a punch at Waspinator.

Waspinator's extra little arms caught that strike.

"What?"! Dinobot screeched.

The other Predacons are coming. Thanks to Waspinator's role.

"Wasssppinnattor remove your weapppoonns!" He buzzed, jjolting at every glowing purple erea using his cirgets that sent a 9000 joltage to stun the areas completely. He only now had a ounce of power to kick the Predacons.

Dinobot headbutted him, making the insect tumble back.

Regardless of Dinobot's unable to move arms. He is still able to attack.

Megatron and Leopride approached the Maximal.

"You..son of a-."

"Don't you dare cuss."

"Son of a dirty primus!"

The Dinobot narrowed his optics at the Predacons.

"You are shamefull to protecting Organisims!" he lectured them. "They are only useful to enslavement! They are disgusting, spawns of monsters, and ugly creatures!"

Megatron feels Leopride is offended. She is growling. He put his arm in her way.

"What did you just say?" Megatron asked, his voice curled in ange.

"SPAWNS OF MONSTERS; DISGUSTING,PITIED ON,UGLY CREATURES!" Dinobot rehearsed his statement. Loudly and broadly.

Megatron attacked te Dinbot and made him under his foot.

"You insult organics, you insult my mate and the rest of us." The leader growled his foot pressed on Dinobot's chest plating. 'You belong to the Maximals. I can see that already. If you ever say a nasty comment or insult directly abouut Leopride. I will offline you without hesitation. Do you understand what I am saying here?'

The Dinobot squirmed.

Leo's s sharp teeth are shown.

"HUMANS...ARE...GROSS!"

Leopride became bigger and she launged at him..She made gashes all over him. The latest experiances she had made her receptable to understanding the evolution to the organisims she is protecting. "ILLOGICAL! IF SPOCK WAS HERE. HE WOULD BE USING SOME DEADLY MOVE NOW DIE!"

Megatron tore his mate away from the Dinobot as he watched long enough to see verious marks all over him.

"Waspinator...cutt off the stalk once we are off." He said to the insect. He looks to his mate who he held by the shoulders. "Save your strangth for is not the answer to this situation, my sweetspark."

Leoprides optics are boiling.

"Fine...I will kill him...when nobody is around...when he insults me...AGAIN." She cried, now leaking on his cestplating."I...hate...Maximals."

Megatron took his mate down from the giant plant part.

Waspinator transformed into his insect mode.

"Say bye bye." He said,aimiing his antennna's to the giant stalk,

Dinobot's optics became wide.

**_ SHOOT SHOOT._**

The giant vine tumbled down with Dinobot.

**NINE CHAPTERS LEFT**


	14. Chapter 14: Let it go

Chapter Summery: Blackarachnia's Cycle with the Maximals.

Blackarachnia looks to a holographic monitor. Her family. The original Decepticons that had crash landed to Earth. Who saved Ivy before the Autobots could knock her out and take her back to the plant. She closed her optics. _I miss the team...my family...Ivy..._She leaned on the hard control panel. It's been 279 hundred years since Dinobot joined the team afer Cheetor and Blackarachnia discovered his crushed body.

They were standing happy and proud, in front of a defeated Jazz.

"Hey Black, what are you looking at?" Silverbolt said, raising a optic ridge.

The femme powered off the monitor and ejected a memocard out of the large machine.

"Some old data." She lied through her lips. She felt a little bit guiltyu leaving Leopride with all the memories from the past to the future. She did not know what was bound to happen for these incarnations of the Decepticons known as the Predacons. "How about you?"

"Yooouuu." Silverbolt said,poking at her chest. His grin is perpetually devious. He has a dirty mind inside.

Blackarachnia laughs.

"Hahahha as usual." She said to herself, shaking her helmet.

Ratttrap and Cheetor came in. The rat is hopping up and down.

"I FOUND SOMETHING AND I GOTTA TELL YOU IT BLACKARACHNIA!" The Rat said.

The femme laughed. following the rat out.

Silverbolt and Dinobot had learned about their loss. Their most tradgic one yet. The Loss of ran to the area where Optimus Prime and Antagony are standing. Awaiting for the space bridge to spring on.

"YOU!" The Maximal scrreched, grabbing Optimus by his arm. He punched him.

The Prime hit the wall.

"Optimus!" Antagony shouted.

"YOU KILLED HER. MY POTENTINAL BONDMATE...YOU KILLED HER...YOU FRAGGEN OFFLINE HER!" The winged beast raged at the leader. The leader struggles to get up. Antagony got inbetween the two mechs."Get out of my way. Ant."

The femme narrowed her optics at the angry maximal.

"I cannot." She said. "We are from the future."

The disliking animal sneered at her.

"DO WE WIN?!" He asked, pushing her away. "REALLY?! YOU WERE PART OF WHO KILLED HER! YOU WERE THERE! MY SWEET ARACHNIA IS GONE. GONE FOREVER. AND YOU RIPPEDD HER AWAY. AWAY FROM. ME." Silverbolt pointed to himself.

Antagony felt plain sad.

"...I did it for the better good."

"IF YOU ARE A GOOD GUY, WHY AREN'Y YOU WITH THE FRAGGING PREDACONS!"

Optimus tore Silverbolt away from Antagony.

"The Bridge is up." He said.

The two Transformers start to leave the timeline.

Silverbolt bangs his servo on the . "No..." He wept,tearing up inside. "Why...Why my Blacky?!" He asked the did love her. Not a loyal bot like him would fake something such as this emotion. Energon tears drew into a puddle.

Cheetor came to the mech, long after the two Transformers left.

"Come on." Cheetor said, helping his weak friend up.

Silverbolt sniffled.

"Blackarachnia's dead. Gone. Co-c-c-c-Compronto!" He said, crying into the cheetah's shoulder. He needed his time to grieve ons omebot's elses shoulder. everything that he knew about her is tucked inside his processor. every moment they had shared. Every friggen moment together.

Cheetor is shaky.

"She died by the volcano." Silverbolt continued,somewhat muffled through his tears. "The future took her...the future killed her."

**Timer: 7 Chapters left**


	15. Chapter 15: THIS MEANS WAR

Chapter Summery: _**The Maximals ravage a entire herd of buffalo's ancestors and kill a tribe of them, this takes place two hundred years later or so. Megatron goes off and tries to fight Optimus Primal on his own. Though he winds up bringing everyone except for Leopride.**_

__ Cheetor and the other Maximals arrived to a large herd of wholly like Mammoths. The next chapter takes place a year later. For the climate has started to deterate. The Volcanos are becoming active. Some animals are dying off. The comet that ended the entire dinosaur race is still far away from Earth.

Not close .

Cheetor licked his lips.

Dinobo is disgusted by the manner of Cheetor's licking.

"Doe he have some kinda Snake gene in him?" He asked, pointing his digit at the cheetah. He apparently asks Primal who is guiding Dinobot and Cheetor to the most favorable remaioning populartion of mammoths reaminng. They wanted to tick them off. Dinobot could not summon any more of his power. He just had a laser blaster similar to Starscreams.

Optimus Primal shook his head.

"Nope." He stood upright. "Maximals. Kill all the animals. ALL of them."

Cheetor ran.

"You know the Predacons are going to come out with Leopride-" He stopped mid-sentence. His red optics blink. "Ahh...So that's what you WANT to happen!"

Primal nodded.

"Exactly."

They followed after Cheetor and killed off several of the were left everywhere. Blood covered the entire . Interal body organs. Grass is splattered in the DNA dripping to the ground floor. Primal's foot makes a very large imprint.

They had to wait.

Tarantulas's spider senses went up. The Cry of a undead buffaaloiniius.

"Megatron!" He said. turning away from the exit. "The Buffaalonious herd...Something's happened...More like Maximum boost!"

Megatron realized what Tarantulas meant.

"And it was the undead call..." Tarantulas adds. "The Undead call."

"PREDACONS, TRANSFORM AND RUN OUT!" Megatron roared, his skin boiling like lava. They all transformed except Leopride who is getting a good afternoon nap. Rex is also taking a nap for himself. "THIS., ."

They had helped the species thrive under their wing and they were like family pets. Pets that could not be replaced. Leopride stood in the middle fo the base. confused. "What the fruck just happened here?" She asked aloud.

Almost immeatedly, Leopride felt pain in her chest. Overwhelming and dangerous pain. Her proceessor sent the command to start the process for her personaly to be deleted in it's uttermost goal to be reached. She felt the rockiest ache rattling her processor. Leopride screamed. It's function is starting to come into action

Maxine 2.0 is watching from a distance.

::Primal..It's working!::

:: The Signs care coming in...YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!:

:: We will be celebrated as the conquqer of the Predacons wohooo!::

:: I must go is fighting me and I will attempt to finish him off...Make sure the damage has been done to her mental defensive protocals.::

::YES SIR.::

Primal dodged the attack made by Megatron.

He punched the T-Rex.

"NOT THIS EASY!" Megatron declared, blasting at the leader's chest plating.

Primal ripped out a tree.

His red optics glowed dangerously red.

"SHOULDER STRIKE!" The Maximal leader shouted, slamming it right into Megatron.

_ Maxine watched Leopride's servos dig into the floor. Her entire body is jittering. Her mind is starting to become fragile as ever. "Grrrrrrrr." The Predacon growled. Unable to move or stand up on her own. "No...I must..NRGH!"_

Optimus Primal strikes Megatron, making her experiance it as well.

_ Several wires unhooked from different parts of her brain to one small box. It began to pump. The spark slowly lost the the networks that kept it standing and going energon from one place to the other location._

Megatron balances himself. He has a sense of hatred stinging in his processor.

"You will pay." He growled. shooting his laser blaster at the Maximal from the other direction. It landed on Priimal's chest. He made a big dent on him. His optic wince. _Leo...She's...in pain...why? I am notused to this! _He thought, becoming alarmed.

Primal attacked behind Megatron and sent a powerful kick through him.

_Leopride released a lion-scream._

_arawwrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrr_

_Her eyes glowed a steady of the mistaken Hazel optics._

__"THIS IS FOR MY FRIEND!" Scorponok announced, kicking the Maximals into a hole. "ALL of my friends!"

Cheetor slashed the Predacon like mad. He became damaged and wouded. the Predacons begin working together without knowing the real purpose of the attack itself. It was to prevoke the programmiong into overtaking her strong mind and thrash at it until the mind had became unbareable to stand anymore. Able to take over Leopride.

The Predacons ended up piled up on top of one another.

"This...isn't...the end, Primal!" Megatron snarled, some dents and energon leaked out of him.

The Gorrilla cackeled.

"By next stellar cycle it will." Primal argued back, leaving with the Maximals for the unforcunet weakened Predacons. They were here to protect and defened. not to war is not going to end lightly for everyone.

**Timer: 6 chapters left.**


	16. Chapter 16: Family Matters

Chapter Summery: They have a discussion to wrather or not make a family tree for their own benifet, knowing nobody will ever find argues that they should have a painting done of the entire crew be decided as another form of a family treee that was done by a hightly evolved amphibian. She loves Megatron deeply.

"Wasssspinnatorr sssugggessstts you make a family tree painting!" The Insect buzzed, while Rex claps his litle tiny long 's now been a year since Megatron declared a full on war with the Maximals.

The Other Predacons gave him a glare.

"Done that." They say at once.

"Wasssssppinnattor suggests we make a computer family tree program." The insect buzzed.

Megatron and Leopride's hands were clutched together, most Predacons did not notice it off the bat. It seemed to have started a month or two ago when Leopride started to have nightmares. Nightmares about killing everyone.

_ Leopride jerked up from her sleep. Panting._

_ "What's wrong. Leo?" Megatron tiredly asked, He could hear her awaken like a pencil had been dropped._

_ She cradled her arms around her leg._

_"Killing..." She squeezed her eye shut. "Everyone...Everyone dead." Leopride clutched her head. "I can't live with it. This nightmare has been popping up every so often. I cannot...live with ."_

_Megatron scooped her up into a hug. _

_ "Sweetspark. that is never going to happen." Megatron reassured her. "You can count on me."_

_ Leopride's worriedd for her enteral husband's well being. She did not want to herself killing him by her bare servos. Her face is drippled in worry. Her doubts in herself has been escalating since Tarantulas refused to scout with her or even work with tried to help._

_ Tarantulas is stubborn minded._

_ "Megatron..."_

_ His smile made Leopride's interal programming stirr. Not stirr in a bad way. but in a good way.A feeling of reassurence._

_ "I'll count on you...to say...I am related to Maxine."_

_Those words flew over his helmet. He didn't hear them. Just "I'll count on you."" _

_"Now go back to sleep, Sweetspark." He said, lifting a blanket over the little femme. He said something quite faboulus before she drifted off to sleep. "Family matters. And that's what matters to me."_

_ And he was there to reassure her and be there after the reaccuring nightmares._

__"OOoooh!" Rex squealed. "Yayy!"

"Say eye if you want a digital programmed family tree!" Megatron said.

They all raised their servos.

"That's it." He said, cheerfullly. "Scorponok is going to make the feature!"

Scorponok is filled in dismay.

"SEGBDGO;HG I HAVE NO EXPERIANCE WITH PROGRAMS!"

Leopride giggled.

"Count this as your first." Megatron said.

Terrorsaur,Taarantulas, Leopride,Rex-5,and Megatron let the poor Scorpion make the family tree.

**Counter: Four Chapters left**


	17. Chapter 17: Betrayal

Chapter Summery: None. No chapter summery for this..

Tarantulas had grown suspcious of Leopride long enough. It's about Buffalion massacer angered him. From last year. He watched her manipulate everyone. He was jolted out one pleasent idea that Leo was made by Energon shards. He witnessed Maxine call her by "Sister" and name.

"Peak-a-bo!" Leopride said,having fun with the little petrodactyle

"I ceee you!" Rex-Five said, giggling. While he hid under the large blanket. His three Predacon optics shined.

Leopride takes Rex out and puts on top a sculpture.

"woooee!" He squealed. He is unafraid of the towering heights. "I AM KING OF TAH WURRLLDD!"

Tarantulas cames to the somewhat tall femme.

"Stop fragging Pretending." He growled at her.

Leopride turned around.

"Pretending what?"

He narrowed his optics at her.

"Pretending you are not a Maximal product!"

Leopride's optics steaming red.

"I am... Not...a...'Imal product!"

"The interference of the Maximals leading us astray from our base and Rex witnessing you having some kinda activation says otherrwise!" He sneered at her. "You cannot hide the programming inside. You are something else. Not a Energized Predacon. You are a fragging _**traitor.**_"

Her face becamee angered.

"Don't...you...say that."

His optics shined.

** "Traitor."** He said quiete loudly in front of her face.

Rex Five watched confused.

Leopride's optics is replaced by redness. Her usual performances are followed by robotical noises and spikes yanking out of her back.. Liquid droppled down from her exposed parts. Her lioness ears became quite has this unpredictable aura floating around her body. Her spark became one with the box as well.

"...ANN-ANNI-ILATE...ANNILLATE...ACCUSER." She ranted, her voice is shifting between her computuer like tone. Her accent barely there. The Canadian British one. Her claws became enlarged. Lightning cackled from her claws.

Rex Tumbled back off the sculpture. He lands on his head.

The Seven Step Program took control. It skillyfully leaped over the Spider, then stabbed him in the back. Tarantulas screeched in pain. _I WAS RIGHT. SCORPONOK WAS FREAKING RIGHT! SHE'S NOT A REAL ENERGIZED TRANSFORMER! _He threw the femme off him.

The SSP launched her claws into the floor preventing herself from sliding much longer.

"ANN-I'LL-KATE!" SSP screamed, lashing out it's claws at the Predacon.

Tarantulas dodged SSP's attack and ripped off her hidden symbol.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ECHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

****Scorponok came into the room hearing the femilar cry.

"TARANTULAS WHAT ARE YOU-Leo!" The Scorpion reacts, seeing her blood red optics. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"Seven Step Program. Initiate stinger detachments." SSP states, her servoes became big as swords. She charged at him.

Scorponok's optics widened. Largely.

Tarantulas attempts to stop her, but SSP jumped over him and cut off Scorponok's arm. SSP kicked Tarantulas into the ground. She cut across the chestplating on Scorponok's armor that lay above his sparkchamber. That held his massive pumping screeched, grabbing SSP.

"Leo...Snapp outta this!" He said. "This isn't you!"

The red eyes flowed data. Data that didn't seem to care or bother to for a personality. Half of her personality remaining with tid bits of her memories all clustered together in a ballshape...A lot of them for short. It's a personality spark.A spark that has originated from a program's function. To terminate the Predacons under their own noses.

The program snarled at him. SSP stapped it's claws into his face.

He flipped it off.

"LEO."

Rex ran away from the scene, frantic.

Scorponok noticed her shoulder did not have the Predacon symbol.

"TARANTULAS!"

The Spider fetched a long stick with A blaster model at the middle, underneath similar to a sniper rifle. It seemed to have sticks instead of metal that reheased a strong odor a great ancestor of gun powerder. He shoots it at the Program.

"She's the enemy, sent to kill us!" He replied, shooting at SSP. Scorponok, You were right about her!"

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"TARANTULAS, SHE'S MEGATRON'S MATE. WHATEVER TERM APPLIES TO HER IS WHAT MAKES THIS PREDACON WHO THE FRAG SHE IS AND HER STATUS. You have made the worst mistake of your life cycle!" He bellowed at the Spider.

SSP does a massive roar blast.

RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

The Predacons hit the wall with several dents and scars all over them.

Megatron,Terrorsaur,and Waspinator came walking froze once he saw his smokey and dented warrirors came into his view. Tarantulas is groaning. Scorponok is hoisting himself right in one of Tarantulas's servo is Leoprides symbol.

"LION-LADY!" Waspinator said, running into the room.

A electrical discharge is released into Waaspintor, making several dents and bruses appear all over. His body is covered in smoke. Once more as he had appeared in the Beast Wars era several stellar cycles ago.

Terrorsaur and Megatron gasped.

"Leo. STOP!" Megatron ordered her.

SSP turned around. It's optics glowing incredibiy firetruck red. It no longer bore the personality of Leopride. Not anymore**. **Megatron is stunned to see this discovery. His s park missed a beat. There wasn't a sign of her. Just the shell of someother being. The optic shined. _Leo_. He thought.

A sparkle emitted from her optics.

She ran up towards him with blazing sun-like servos glinting light from the sharp edges.

"ANNI'AH'LATE ME-GA-TR-ON!" The computer announced.

Megatron found himself in the worsst scenerio ever. Damn you Maximals! He shot his blaster right at the programmed machine that is sent into the wall. He put his servo over his chestplating that covered his spark chamber. _It pains me to do this. _"LEO. Snap out of this. This is not you. You are a Predacon, you are my mate, you are Leopride!"

The emotionless program tried to attack the leader.

But Terrorsaur punched her away from Megatron.

"I never supposed this would ever happen." He said,watching her land on the floor.

Megatron's servo clutched into a ball.

"She's still in there. I know it!" He said, willing to risk his life for the small femme. _Leo...LEEO!_ _You knowme. It's Megatron, fight whatever is controlling you...Please! Fight back!_ He told her through their long and lengthy bond. It's only hope left that she is really there. Still holding that cherishable connection to Megatron.

SSP attacked her target (The Leader) like crazy, marks and scars that soon developedd into cracks begin to appear on the prehistoric leader. Megatron semt the femme away. His strength is weak. Terrorsaur is horrfied.

"DETERATE,OFFLINE,DESTROY, INTERUPTER!" SSP shrieked, replicating a exact copy of Tarantulas's weapon. It sent four shots right into the Petrodactyle and sliced the legs into two.

Terrorsaur atttempted to get up.

SSP starts to do what it was originally made for.

To terminate.

"DADDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YY!" Rex-five screamed, from the hallway. "UNCCLLEEE OINK! UNCLE WAZZUP!UNCLE TULAS! UNCLE MEGATRON! AUNT PLEASE DON'T KILL DDDAAADDY!"

Her optics briefly returned to their hazel color.

"Rex...Megs...why am I?...Who..What-" She realized what she had done. The femme began to shake all over. Her servo went on her other arm. A sharp spike made a cut in her servo. She winced. Leopride noticed her new design. "...No...No...NOOO."

The transformer realized that she no longer is co-dependently a living being. Her robot side is taking over Leopride completely and holes that once seemed obivous to her first day as a head are coming into view. Her furr is starting to decline.

Megatron's optics wince.

"Leo, you ahould have told me abot this,I can hel-"

Her eyes return to their dominent color.

"DESTROY!"

Waspinator summoned his energy, then he sent a large statically ball at the femme which made her be throw several feet away throuh the rocky wall. Megatron watched her be blown away. In horror.

Rex-five went to his daddy.

"Daddddyy!"

Megatron weakily looked around. He didn't see her energy . Little did she know. SSP is returning home. mainly becaus it failed in the programmed purpose given so many stellar cycles ago. To offline the Cons. In a program known as The Seven Step Program.

"Leo!"

**Counter: 3 Chapters left**


	18. Chapter 18: A leaders love

The Seven Step program arrives to the Maximal base. Totally bruised up. Her red optics glistened in the sun. Her furr is leading path to the Maximal bse. Her lion alike ear formation is still on her appearingly gray for the helmet. Her wounds are clear as day.

We hear a female,soft voice emit from the black screen that is Leopride's now computer like mind.

**_Memory inspection:_**

_Target worried._

_Target defended self._

**Child screamed:**

**DADDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

_Interference protected target_

Seven Step Program attack the interference.

_Insect blasted S.S.P away._

"Ahhh." A femilar voice belonging to her co-creator emerged. "Lemme guess...Project failed."

It belonged to Cheetor.

"Seven Step Program considierbily damaged targets." SSP said. "Opponnets are in critical conditon."

Optimus Primal came forward.

"Her mission has been a failure." Optimus Primal said. notocing her injuries. He nodded to Silverbolt and Dinobot. "Remove...Remove it as Rhyno had..you know, told you before he returned to the Cybertronian gateway."

Silverbolt grabbed the un-attacking being.

"My pleasure." He wickedly smiled.

"Creator, my mission is a failure to what extend?" The computer asked Primal.

The Primal turned to towardes them.

"The removal of you." He said, narrrowing his optics at the failure.

The computuer sqeaked as the two took it to the med bay

"CREATOORR!"

Primal snapped back.

"I AM NOT YOUR CREATOR, ULTRA MAGNUS CREATED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He revealed. "WITH THE BEST OF THE BEST SCIENTISTS ON CYBERTRON."

The Seven Step Program froze.

"That got it to shut up." Dinobot commented,. as they both went into the room.

Silverbolt slammed The Seven Step program onto a table. That quickly cuffed her on to the gray object itself. The Computer blinks rapidly. It did not know what in the world her life cycle has been taken to. The other living personality resurfaced for a moment. The Leopride one.

Her spark in the helmet programmed box raced.

"...They...survived..." The lion muttered, her energy signature popped up onto Megatron's radar. She smiled. The leader now follows her trackings of fur. That will possibly take him a few hours to arrive. at will.

The comet is close by to Earth.

Volcano's are now erupting.

"Time to rescrew her helmet off." Dinobot said. "For a Predacon traitor. ahahahah So easy for them to believe a program can become a actual sparked transformer." His chest heaved up and down in his laughter.

Leo's opticds wideened.

_I don't...wanna..watch..feel this...when it..happens..._

Her eyes start fading into their red dominat color.

_ LEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ That was Megatron's voice through their bond. Their indestructable bond. She was cut off from him for the time being. Just for a while. For fate would wonder out the Maximals to begin the second stage of their plan to attract Megatron.

Which would reneed The Seven Step Program...Again.

Dinobot unscrewed the head off the body. It lookedthe same as it had been upon being attached to the body. The cruel design is still splattetered all over the body. Cheetor is stretching himeslf. Silverbolt looked to the oval shaped optics.

"To think you were a Predacon warrior!" Silverbolt said, cackling. "Blackarachinia would be pleassed to see this happen!"

No, She would be upset. Not sad. It was her friend who had to die, minutes or seconds after the comet struck. That date of today is incredibily special. For if she had been offlioned priorly, she would be sent to Primus and never be reincarnated to Ivy Underwood Autospring. A inspireable-role-model-awesomegirl. Who happened to be defined as a Psychic when she first met the Decepticons.

"Hahahhahah, yes she would." Dinobot agreed, putting the head into the film grass container.

Leopride is sent back to the container. As a head again.

The Maximals left the head,closing the door on it.

Megatron loves Leopride so much he's coming after her, despite the damage she did to him priorly and nearly killed him when her program activated. He doesn't care about the Maximal programming inside. he cares about the one who he had fallen in love with.

The Lionness inside.

Megatron watche the Maximals leave their base.

"They finally left." He said, getting out of a big bush.

He felt a somewhat empty void inside.

He needed to be with his mate.

"Hm...Maxine isn't with them." He said aloud, he shrugged it off. Megatron wealks into the base. His kindly blue optics scan the entire room. he sensed energon coming from the med bay, Energon as in purple fluid flowing down from a body. He covered the area he hadn't fixed up yet above his sparkchamber. "Leo."

He ran into the med bay.

Hoping she was in thre.

Leopride's sharp appareneced body IS in there. but her head is not.

"...Headdetached...this is not the creepy hollows!" Megatron announced. He shook his helmet. "Megs, Get her freaing body, She's not coming back online if you keep standing here all solar cycle!" He briefly lecturered himself. "It's impossible for another version of me to come right in and do it for me...Ah man. I am sounding like Scorponok already!"

**Scorponok** is a big theoritican in science and time travel,he also does the repairiing now.

**Megatro**n is more of a experiance-it-already-mech and very optiimisitc/heroic.

**Tarantulas** is the one who's sorta like the silent type and invetigative.

**Terrorsaur,** He is the adorable Bumblebee/Bulkhead of the group.

**Waspinator** is the indestructable insect of the team.

The T-rex picks up the body and scurrie to the room where her signature had beeped on.

** Optimus Primal** is the tyrant of the Beast wars.

**Cheeto**r is the mean bot, like Starscream, of this one as well.

** Dinobot**, he is the very mean compared to Prowl and Grimlock as the cold hearted one.

** Silverbolt **is The Bulkhead of the team. He may be big and Petrodactyle like for destruction, he still has the hotness of Blackarachnia.

**Blackachnia,** would have been the evil mastermind aka Sari of the team.

**Rhyno,** would hav been the ratchet of the team. Being evil and very hell bent hater on organics.

R**attra**p, would be the plant hater. simple as that.

Maxine's red optics flip open.

**Maxine** is the watch tiger of this base.

**Leopride** is the innocent used Predacon.

"Leavvee!" The tiger growled.

Megatron ignored her demand and went into the container room. Theere were several heads possibily for othe rprorams such as RAT(Retake,attack,Take),BOLT(Blast, Omit, literate,and Take),SNATCH(Steal,Noxious,ABILIVERATE,Trechius,Challangence,Handle)and a occupied SSP (Seven Step Program) paper thin container.

His optics brighthened,feekling as if he had something with him conjoined into his spark. As if he is not alone.

CRAAAZZZH

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER'S CONTAINER!"

Megatron blasted Maxine away.

"OVER MY DEAD SHELL."

He knocked off the case and grabbed the head before it could have fallen to the ground.

He dropped a smoke bomb.

"MEGATRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Megatron fled out of the base whle the black and red transformer runs after them. He put her head back on the wrong eway. He corrected himeslf. "I better run in my T-rex form." Megatron said aloud. Then he held the lioness in his T-Rex mouth. Fair enough. His optics darted to the most nearest and sucessablle location to hide. "Hang on...Um...SSP!"

He leaped into a long and wide Thucker bush.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU!" She screamed, running past the two.

Megatron lifted his head up with the programmed comptuer.

"Maximal sister: Idioit."

Megatron laughed.

"Glad to seee you still have that attitude and humor!" He said, rubbing SSP's helmet.

**two chapters left**


	19. Chapter 19: The Maximls greatest factor

_Meanwhile..._

While Megatron is getting Leopride. Scorponok is busy repairing his wounds. It;s been a few good hours since the femme had left the Predacon base. He grumbled to himself. Regretting everything that Tarantulas had sparked.

"Provoking her...just like that." He grumbled to himself, fixing a wound. Refering to a earily conversation. "When you burn her...you burn her."

Tarantulas is getting his legs fixed.

"Hey Scorpon-"

Scorponok grabbed Tarantulas by his neck.

"Tulas,why did you...have to prevoke her?" He asked. His optics swirled in questions. His optic ridges were also sent up. He has this sad expression plastered across his faceplate. "Just wwhy...Why did you have to tare our family apart...Just why...She's part of our family Tulas."

Tulas snatched Scorponok's hand off his neck cables.

"She is a it." He said, sneering at him. "You must recognize it. She wasn't what you expected, she foooled everyone."

Scorponok's optics raged.

"Take that back." Scorponok explodes. "SHE IS STILL LEOPRIDE. NO MATTER WHAT. Do you know what she has done for us?! DO YOU? Were you here when she said she did not care if she could not have sparkling? Did you hear she would rather spend the rest of her life with Megatron wrather than being with the Maximals?! WHERE WERE YOU THIS ENTIRE TIME?!"

Tarantulas is sometimes called Tulas.

Tulas narrows his optics.

"I've not lived under a rock this entire time."

Rex-five is running right inbetween them. As they are having a staring contest between each other to see who will win this tiebreaker of impossibility.

"MAXIMALS!"

The two mechs grunted.

"In your dreams." They said at once.

" !" Rex-five exclaims.

Terrorsaur ran in.

"MAXIMALS! THEY GOT WASPINATOR PINNED!" Terrorsaur explained.

The Maximals quickly came into the bulilding and managed to capture the Predacons cruely. Rex-five's legs were crushed together at the zame time. His wjngs were bnt in half. He could not fly until they were healed.

"REXX!" Terrorsaur screeched, blasting his weapon at Dinobot.

Rattrap jumped onto Terrorsaur and caused hijm to fall. He began fiddkling with Predacon's wiring. Scorponok is cuffed in stassis cuffs that were attched to his feet. They were so fast. So unbelieveably fast. A rare occassion. Tarantulas is also cuffed with more dented armor than before.

"Now...we have the Predacons.." Primal said. "Now we need...Where is your leader."

Nobody answered.

" . ."

Tarantulas braverly gulps.

"Going after the program thaat NEARLY terminated us!" He replied feeling the weight of Primal's foot pushing on his chest. It felt crunched. He begins to feel excrucinating pain. Pain that originated from the spark. It met his spark. "He's possibly got the program back al-nrgh!"

Maxine dashed in.

"He has my sister!" She said. "Just the way you predicacted!"

Primal cackled.

"All we need to do is call Megatron...to meet us at the Volcano...In exchange for Leeopride, he gets his team, and his death!"

Primal put his servo onto the side of his helmet.

:::Optimus Primal to Megatron.:

::Megatron WHAT DO YOU WANT?!::

::Primal: I have your team:::

::Megs:: What do you want in exchange for them? *Raises voice*

Scorponok's optics became big.

"Megatron's not going to like this." He said,

:::Primal::: Your mate::

:::Megs::NEVER!::

::Prima:: I will kick your teammates at the volcano if you do not comply. Meet me there when you decide to comply to my damands.::

Leopride's optics are shaky and large.

"T-rex...target...they have your team,...because of..." The lioness looks down. "Me. It's my fault. All my fault! I should never had activated when my creator tested me out. Never!"

Megatron comforted her.

"You don't mean that." Megatron said, his optics became serious like. "You are the only person in the entire galaxy who knows what is exactly gog on. I never met some unigue Techno-Organic in decades. I did not consider you to be the enemy in the long run. You have . Regrets. We all have that. Leo."

The leader puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I am going with you. No matter the cirumstance," He said. "I won't leave this planet,without my Leo, knowing if she is joining me to the afterlife or being transported somewhere safe."

The program smiledd. Regardless of not knowing who in the entire galaxy is Leopride.

"Seven Step Program agree's." It said, taking his hand. "Only if you are by my side, That is." She agree's to go with with Megatron to the desired Location the maximals want her and him to meet them at.

Megatron smiled.

They had a strong grasp to one another.

And they went.

**Timer: One.**

**The end is near.**


	20. Chapter 20: Endgame

Leopride brings herself witH Megatron to the location the maximals specified them to. There s only one The Volcano in their desistinction. The program begins to dwelve through the memories of it's encounters with the Predacons. One by one. Here's one of them.

_ "Terrrorsaur, what are you doing?" Leopride asked the Petrodactyle. Her hazel optics blinking at the unnusualile armor and parts scattered around the room. He has three optics ug into a helmet. She began to piece together what he is doing._

_ The petrodactyle smiled._

_ "Making a sparkling." He replied. "Wanna help?"_

_The Lionness optics sparkled._

_"Sure!" She leaped into action, her small and sharp Predacon digits tried to put room for the other part of a Petrodactyle arm into the Petrodactyle leg._

_Terrorsaur laughs._

_"Wrong body part." Terrorsaur said.._

_ Scorponok is holding a giraffe-zebra like animal upside down, staring at it's spectaculure features. Terrorsaur caught hiim off gaurd. He whispere dinto Leoprides ear saying "He knows how to put Cybertronians together!" He told her. They both snickered._

Zaaurhh!

_"Hey Scorp!" Terrorsaur said. "How fast can you put together a Cybertronian?"_

_ Scorponok paused and did the math in his head._

_"About six microseconds." The Scorpion replied._

_ The Zebraffe bite Scorponok's servo._

_ "OW!" Scorponok said, letting go of the animal._

_ The Zebraffe landed safely on all four feet. It's agility is very enhanced and incredbily than it's great descendent that would have a long nec and poking horns from it's head. With ears as wobbly creature fled the base._

SSP felt a overwelming feeling come down from her 'processor'_. _The Seven Step Program could not understand this feeling. It looked up to the sky. A faint red dot is slowly coming towards the atmosphere. Really slow. _**The era of the Predacons is this solar cycle...**_The end of the Dinosaur era.

"I have one question...:" Megatron begam "Where did you get that spare Predacon symbol?"

SSP paused for a bit.

"Seven Step Program does not know." It replied. "Creator got a blue print...Program does not know which creator gave program the symbol."

Megatron's light blue optics flickered.

"So...you have two?" He asked, sounding confused. "A mother and a father?"

The Program titled it's head, while they walked.

"Ultra Magnus created my helmet, Optimus Primal onlined me." The Program said. It then analyzed the terms mother and father. "Yes. they are my parents."

Megatron's jaw imeatedly dropped.

The scene fastforwards through the walk to the volcano. Megatron arrives sooner than Leopride. He is attacked without any back up by the Maximals. It fastforwards quicker. The Seven Step program arrives. A gut in the Program's systems resurfaces. The Maximals want her to kill the Predacons right then and there, Due to their critical condition. Her servos lock into fists.

The comet is drawing near.

Leopride and The Seven Step Program, at once, realizes Waspinator needs to return to his timeline. He is not supposed to die. So she opened a space bridge using bioth her hands. It became a large glow of blbueness. The Maximals were outsmarted. The program's electrical zap the bindings off the Predacons.

Terrorsaur saw the upcoming commet. A few minutes away.

So he makes Waspinator take Rex-Five to the future. Regardless of the future's dark status.

The Buzzing insect flys into the bridge with Rex-five crying out for his father.

The Maximals finally notice the comet.

They leave the dying the Predacons.

Maxine orders her sister to offline them rather then let them all die from the comet.

Of course. Leopride refuses.

Maxine slices her weapon through Leo's body when she refuses to offline Scoponok, Terrorsaur, and Tarantulas. Opimus Primal has a blade to Megatron's neck. Leopride does the same to 's body falls to the ground.

So does Maxine's body,

Her shell becomes gray.

Megatron weakly picks up Leo's body and makes a wish for them to met again, for her to live. He presses a small button. Thus sending her entireity and spark back to Cybertron. into the bomb currently in it's construction prrogress. that flashes a bright blue at it's countdown.

The comet strikes the planet. Wiping out the Maximals and about 50% of the species on Earth. The volcano's lava flowed down. Without breaking the strong hold a dark gray shell held on one lion human like figure.

**Tiimer: O chapters left. One Epilogue.**


End file.
